Uncanny
by genevra
Summary: The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment unit. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. LRT in London
1. Chapter 1

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Sorry if this doesn't make sense. I tried to make it as polished as I could but then I just sick of it. I have a couple of chapters already written so for a few days updates will be frequent. I really hope you like this! Happy reading! Evie. x

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Logan Huntzberger stuck the key into the door of his new apartment. Strictly speaking, it wasn't his apartment. His grandfather had organized for him to stay with the son of an old friend while he was back in London. He had lost the lease on his old apartment when he had rushed back to the States to see his father before he died. Fat lot of good that had done. He had had all of an half an hour with his dad before being shooed out by the nurses. Ten minutes later, the great Mitchum Huntzberger was dead and three months later Logan was on his way back to London. It wasn't exactly New York but for some reason, Logan had always liked London. The way it resembled a mini New York but slightly more homely might have been why. Or maybe it was because he and Rory had lived there for the better part of a year after he had graduated from Yale.

He pushed the thought of Rory out of his head and taking a deep breath, slid the door open. His first impression of the apartment he would now call home was pleasing. The room smelt faintly of coffee and roses. An interesting combination but one he liked. There was definitely a touch of female in the room which made Logan realize he had two new roommates, not just one.

Logan placed his suitcase in the middle of the room and stared around at it. It was almost exactly like Reese Witherspoon's characters apartment in 'Just Like Heaven' with a few differences. The walls were painted a warm yellow. Dark brown photo frames lined the walls and sat on top of the entertainment unit and side-tables. The couch was soft white leather and a vase of fresh peonies sat on the coffee table next to which an impressive array of remote controls were splayed and under which sat an enormous stack of coffee table books and selected magazines. Stacks of books were in corners and stood proudly up right in bookshelves. A window-seat had been created in the same white suede as the couch and the seats that surrounded the wide table were also covered in the same fabric. The sun shone in and everything gleamed. It was comfortable and homely and just a touch of 'money.'

He liked it. Already, he liked it.

He made his way over to a photograph that stood on top of the entertainment unit and he frowned. It was a picture he thought he had seen before. A picture of two sixteen year-olds. One male, one female, one brown-eyed, one blue-eyed, both brown-haired. The female had an uncanny resemblance to… Ace.

The phone began to ring and he tore his eyes away from the photo. He wondered if he should answer it. It was his apartment but he wasn't sure he should be taking those kinds of liberties just yet. He decided not to pick it up when the message on the machine played.

"Hey, this is Tristan. If you don't know what to do after the beep, I can't help you," the voice drawled. Logan smiled. He had known Tristan when they were younger and had hated the prat but his grandfather had assured him he had changed. Besides, after being back in the Sates for three months and putting up with the jerks he had called his family, it would be nice to see someone who didn't hate his guts and didn't put enormous pressure on him.

"Hey, kiddos. I just called to see what the new roomie was like. If he's cute and he's not so young, I bags first dibs. Okay, I don't because my husband would divorce me but if he's up for doing it on the sly, tell him I'm in. Before you scoff, I have been told that we look alike and that we have good genes. In fact, I was told by the gloriously exotic Finn just yesterday. Anyway, sweets, and I'm talking to the daughter now Adonis, don't forget to give the newbie his 'Welcome to our World' pack. If he hasn't seen at least a quarter of the movies, discard him and refuse to befriend him because he is just unteachable. Love you," the woman chirped. Logan frowned. He knew that voice and he sure as hell knew the name of his best friend. Grabbing the photo in one hand and the phone in the other, he hit the 'talk' button and glanced at the picture.

It was Ace with Jess. And it was Lorelai on the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lorelai?" he said after a moments silence into the phone.

"Yes, this is Lorelai," she answered, sounding off-put. "Who's this? And how do you know who I am?"

"Maybe I should ask you how you know my best friend and why you saw him yesterday," Logan shot-back.

"Best friend," she muttered, mulling it over.

"My 'gloriously exotic' best friend," Logan explained. He could almost hear Lorelai's jaw drop open. He had experienced the same feeling just seconds earlier.

"Oh, holy night," she replied. "Huntzberger?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"You. You're the roomie? The new roommate?" she asked, her phrasing stilted. "I cannot believe this. I mean, I am speechless. I have no words. Nothing is coming out of my mouth. This has never happened to me before. Ever."

"You're not the only one," he sighed. "Look, I know that in ten seconds, you're going to call her, but don't tell her I'm here. I might not even be here when she gets home. If I leave, I don't want her to know I was here."

"You know, I probably should have put two and two together when Rory told me that she and Tristan were getting a new roomie and when Shira told me your grandfather had found you an apartment with an old friends' son," Lorelai mused. She and Mitchum had gone to school together and for some reason had stayed friends even after she had moved to Stars Hollow. Shira came with the territory but Logan knew she and Lorelai only got on for appearance sake. Logan had once asked Lorelai if anything 'romantic' had gone on between her and his father and she had laughed hysterically and commented that he really didn't know his father to which Logan replied he didn't. She had said the same thing when Logan asked why he had never met the Gilmore girls before Rory started Yale.

"You probably should have and then you could have told me," Logan replied. For some reason, after an initial hate-hate period, Lorelai and his friends had gotten on. Maybe because she was, and had become, the mother they all wanted but had never had. That was why he knew he could ask her the question that had been roaming around his head. "Lorelai, why didn't you tell me about Rory and DuGrey?"

"It wasn't my place," she sighed. "I wanted too. I told her she should but she told me that you two hadn't talked in a year and a half, not even by e-mail and that she didn't owe you that."

"But you could have told me," Logan argued. "Finn and Colin could have told me."

"She asked us not too," Lorelai explained. "You know what happens when you betray Rory or when you hurt her."

He did. All too well. The silence that reverberated around them, he in London and she standing at a desk at her Inn, told them that.

"I'd better go," Lorelai said. "And I will call Rory but I won't tell her."

"Thanks," he said. He was still angry with his friends but he understood why. Besides, he hadn't exactly spoken to them much since he'd been in London. He hadn't even been able to spend much time with them when he had been home. He had been too busy sorting out his father's affairs and managing the business decisions. He had gladly handed the reins back over to Mitchum's second in-control to fly straight back to London which had become, after an initial uneasy period, his sanctuary.

"We'll talk soon," Lorelai prodded.

"I look forward to it. Take care, Lor," Logan replied. They hung up and Logan looked around the living room again.

He stood calmly still as he debated what to do. He could stay and face what might just be the most awkward, horrible moments of his life or he could pick up the suitcase and leave. Leaving would not make him a man. Leaving would not prove he was strong and leaving would only prove to his father, the father he had only just began to really get to know, that he was right about Logan all along.

A small note fluttered in the breeze and Logan walked over to the fridge. It was stuck on with a Tinkerbell magnet. He knew he couldn't leave as soon as he saw it. The familiar handwriting caused a pang in his stomach and he suddenly ached to see her, even if he couldn't have her, just to see if she was alright and if she still hated him.

_Hey. We hope that you're settling in alright. Tristan or I should be home at around 5. Until then, please make yourself at home. We'll be having take-out for dinner and you're welcome to join us. Our work numbers are on the back of this note, call us if you need anything. See you soon._

_Rory._

He wondered if she would have written the note if she knew it was him coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Lol. I know that this is confusing. I wrote it. I promise it will all come together soon. If there's any queries other than if it's going to be a Rogan or Trory or how Rory and Logan broke up OR how Rory and Tristan got together, please ask. The other questions will be answered soon. Happy reading! Evie. x

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

He heard her before he saw her. He had left the apartment door slightly ajar almost as if he had planned escape. He was reclining on the lounge, looking silently out the window.

"I can't believe it," he heard her say. He knew from the tone and timbre of her voice that she was talking, not to Lorelai, but to Tristan. "No, I'm not inside yet but the door's a little bit open. I hardly think I'm going to need protection. Do you think your dad would let an axe-murderer come and live here? I know you think he hates you but he loves me. I'm going to go. Of course I'll call you back. Chinese or Indian? I'll find out. Don't worry; even if he is cute, I'm with you. You too. Bye."

He heard the beep as she hung up her phone. He could feel her presence on the other side of the door. She pushed the door open and peered in.

"Oh, holy night," she exclaimed, coining the phrase Lorelai has used earlier.

"Hey, Ace," he replied, standing up. Her face was pale but suddenly a smile split across her face and she walked into his arms.

"Logan! Oh my gosh," she cried. She pulled away and surveyed him. "You're our new roomie?"

He noticed the way she said 'our' and it jarred him slightly but he smiled.

"Sure looks like it," he replied.

"How's life? And how was America? Finn and Colin never tell me anything anymore," she said, placing her bags down on the coffee table. One fell and crashed to the floor but she left it and made her way into the kitchen. "Do you want a drink or something? I'm going to put the kettle on."

"Sure," he answered, sauntering into the kitchen. He sat on one of the stools at the bench and watched her move effortlessly around her domain. "You look good."

"Thanks," she said. She was more confident than she had ever been. She filled the kettle with water and flicked the switch. "Listen, I have to call Tristan back. Do you remember him? He said he'd pick up dinner on the way. What do you feel like? I think Chinese and Indian are on top of the list but we can get anything you want. Thai, Moroccan, Italian."

"Chinese sounds fine," he replied.

"Great," she answered. "I'm just going to get changed and call him but when I'm done you and I are going to talk. About everything."

He watched her go and sighed. The confidence was real but she wasn't. If she was trying to prove to him that she wasn't rattled, wasn't nervous, it wasn't working. The false display of bravado was different and her confidence was unexpected but at the moment he was pleased to see she'd changed.

The phone rang and he picked it up. Seeing the name on the I.D, he grinned. Lorelai had always had a knack of calling at the right time.

"I didn't tell her," she cried, not waiting to see who answered. "I promise. Is she home?"

"She's home," he replied.

"I thought I should call you and tell you that they aren't married or engaged but they are pretty serious and if you try to break them up, I will kill you," Lorelai explained. "I don't love Tristan almost half as much as I love you but she loves him. I think. She's happy anyway."

"I wasn't planning on breaking them up," he sighed. Not yet anyway. He'd barely had time to process that she was standing here, in front of him, alive.

"Good. How is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Strange. She gave me a hug and asked questions and then left to get changed and call the husband," he told her.

"Hmm. Faking it, huh?" Lorelai murmured. "She hasn't changed, Logan, really. She's just trying to make you think she has. It will all come undone."

"I know that," he replied. "I'd better go. She's coming back."

"Tell her I love her," Lorelai exclaimed. "And I love you too."

"I will. Oh, and Mrs. Robinson? I love you more," Logan joked.

"Dirty," Lorelai shot-back. She hung up and Logan turned to Rory grinning. She raised an eyebrow but poured the mugs of coffee anyway.

"Answering the phone already?" she asked, her voice slightly pinched. She spooned something brown into the cups and then filled them with hot water and milk before turning to him. "Who was it?"

"It was some guy. It could have been Tristan," he answered. Rory's face paled and he laughed. "Relax, Ace. It was your mother. She said she loves you."

"Oh, I see," Rory smiled. She pushed a white porcelain mug over to him and he gratefully accepted it.

"You drink instant now?" he asked, glancing down at the murky brown liquid.

"It isn't coffee," she replied.

"I don't want it then," he said. He stood up and walked to the sink and poured it out. She cried out and slapped his arm.

"That was the best hot chocolate in the world," she gasped. She glared at him angrily and he laughed. "Don't think I'm making you another cup, Huntzberger."

"I don't care. I didn't want hot chocolate. I wanted coffee," he replied, the smirk never once leaving his face.

"You are still a butt-faced miscreant," she spat.

"Good," he said seriously. "Now that you've slipped up, you can stop it now, Ace."

"Stop what?" she asked after taking a sip.

"Stop the act," he said, his tone slightly biting.

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, her tone cautious. "This is how I always am."

"No. It's not," he whispered. "You have never been like this. This isn't you. You aren't so welcoming and so blasé."

"Oh, so you mean I'm cold and uptight? Is that what you're saying?" she spat.

"Ace, can we not argue? You and I are going to be living together. It isn't going to work if we fight all the time," he said. She glared slightly but he held out his hand. "Truce?"

"Truce, but only if you accept that I am who I am and I might have changed," she offered, holding out her hand. He nodded and clasped her hand between his. A jolt ran through him and she went to pull her hand away but he was stronger and he held it. "You have to let go of my hand, Logan."

"I don't have to do anything," he replied, letting her fingers slip through his. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Rory walked away and sat on the couch. He watched her settle herself in by fixing her hair and kicking off her shoes. She tucked her legs up under her and patted the couch next to him.

"Come," she said. "Tell me about London."

"After you left?" he asked. A trace of the old days seeped into his eyes and there was a slight touch of bitterness. She glared and he grinned, blinking the sadness away. "Sorry, the truce. There's not much to tell. I went, I lived, I worked. It was just like when you were there but less coffee and no you."

"Were there girls?" she asked, as he sat next to her.

"There was a girl," he admitted, carefully. She nodded and he was stung by her nonchalance.

"It was Arianne, wasn't it?" she asked, her mouth forming a smile. There was a knowing look pasted all over her face. She took his silence as confirmation and sadly, she was right. "I knew it! She couldn't help herself. Even when I was standing right next to you, she was all over you. How long did it take before she made her move?"

"You have changed," he said, sadly. The smile fell off her face and she turned to him.

"I think I grew up," she said. She heard soft footsteps on the stairs and her demeanor changed again. She grew brighter as she stood up. "That'll be Tristan."

Sure enough, the door slid open a few seconds later. Rory walked over to him, purposefully and with ease, and waited until he'd set the bag of food and his briefcase down before she launched herself into his arms.

He watched them as they swung together. Tristan's head dipped down to meet Rory's lips more easily and they kissed, softly but lovingly. She moved her arms up around his neck and said something. He laughed and bent down to peck her before murmuring something back. She motioned behind her back and Tristan looked over at Logan who was sitting on the house. Logan raised a hand in greeting and Tristan nodded.

"It's been while, Huntzberger," Tristan said. He didn't hide the disgust in his voice nor did he hide the menace. He placed an arm securely around his girl and smiled. Logan did not miss the subtext. Tristan was telling him in no uncertain times that Rory was his now and that there was nothing he could do about it. Logan, being Logan, understood it all too well and it was only because he knew Rory would be uncomfortable with them fighting that he ignored it.

"Too long, Du Grey," he said as sincerely as he could. "Too long."

-

As the night went on, he realized that she had changed. She wasn't so innocent anymore. She had never been naïve but she still seemed a lot more worldly and wary. In a very un-Ace move, she had watched the television in silence, leaving Tristan and Logan to mock it half-heartedly and when Logan had offered to make popcorn or grab the marshmallows and a candle, she declined saying she was tired and ready for bed.

It was 9.30. Ace never went to bed before 9.30.

He blamed his dad for making her change. He had offered her an editor in-chief's position at another of his London papers and being Ace, she had accepted. His dad hadn't given any conditions for the promotion but Logan knew that the desired outcome had been achieved- Rory out of his son's life and out of the way. Mitchum was smarter than most gave him credit for. He knew that the editor's job was Rory's dream and he knew that she would be willing to give anything up for it. It was Logan who hadn't realized that she would even give him up. He wondered if Rory had changed her mind now. The very paper she worked on was the one he was working with now and the very position she had been given was the very one he was moving into. Temporarily and just so he she could 'train' him but he was taking over nonetheless.

A knock came at his door and Rory opened it without waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said, sticking her head into his bedroom. He looked up and their eyes locked. She smiled at him and he found himself smiling back.

"I'm doing fine," he answered.

"How's the room?" she asked, truly concerned. "You can take the spare, if you want. We just thought you'd be more comfortable here. There's a better view but it's a little bit smaller."

"The room is fine, Ace," he replied, a little bit more roughly than he had intended. Her concern was touching but it was getting on his nerves. She frowned but quickly recovered. "How are you feeling about me shoving you out of your spot?"

"Logan, you and I both now that this is just temporary and that my job isn't really going to change that much," she replied. She said it with mirth but he heard the accusation underneath.

"You think I'm going to just sit around and bark orders into my telephone in-between screwing my secretary?" he asked not bothering to cover the disappointment and rebuke in his voice. She bit her lip nervously and stepped towards him. She stopped after two steps and shook her head.

"I just wanted to say good-night," she said, tentatively. He sighed and let his shoulders sag as she smiled again. "Good night, Logan."

"Good night, Ace," he replied, softer. It was not as difficult to say as he thought it might be. She pulled the door closed and he heard her slump against it briefly. She waited a moment and then he heard her pad across the wooden floorboards. A door was opened and shut and he could hear Rory and Tristan talking in soft tones. The words were too warped to make out what they were saying but if Logan knew Rory, and he did, they were talking about him. And when he heard the slightly raised voices, he knew they weren't talking. They were fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Someone asked if they were in London or America. They are in London. Also, Rory left Logan not the other way around. I don't know if that's a question I said I wouldn't answer but it's answered now. Lol. Sorry if I sounded grumpy last chapter. It's hard to convey the right tone whilst typing. Happy reading! Evie. x

**Aussiegirl:** If you have actually deigned to read this far, then it might interest you to know that I am an Australian just like you and I'm sorry I havent been privileged enough to travel the globe. I'm sorry I have to rely on my own imagination to write something. And I really love the way you made your review anonymous which in turn has taken away my ability to re-butt. You call me an elitist, well, isn't that the blind leading the blind? Thanks for the review. Seriously. You have shown me how close-minded and judgemental Aussies can be. Hmm. That was a rather long rant but you got me on a bad, bad night. Ciao. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Hey, you're up early," Logan noted, as Rory padded into the kitchen. She was still wearing her pyjamas and her face was void of make-up.

"Tristan had an early start," she said. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep and then I tried to read but I couldn't concentrate so I decided to get up when I heard you."

"I started the coffee," he said, motioning to the brewing pot. She smiled.

"You're great," she said, softly. She was obviously tired and his heart went out to her.

"And you're easy to please," he replied. She yawned and shrugged. "Didn't sleep well, huh?"

"Apparently, boyfriends don't like the idea of their girlfriends' ex-boyfriends living with them," she said, shrugging. "Who knew?"

"He does get that I'm no threat, doesn't he?" Logan asked.

"I guess not," Rory said, after awhile. He didn't look up because he didn't want to know what she thought. She sighed and then eventually, they looked at each other. She walked over and placed a hand on his arm. She looked at him sadly. "I was sorry to hear about your father."

"I was sorry to hear about your grandfather," Logan replied. They stood together in silence, each nursing their own wounds. "You want to know the funniest thing about it? My grandfather is still alive. He'll outlive us all, I know it."

"I think my grandmother will outlive us all, too," she added. "Maybe they should get together."

"Right because you like living in hell," Logan countered sarcastically. Rory smiled and listened for the coffee to finish. The pot beeped, signaling it was done and she leapt at it. She sighed blissfully after taking the first sip and then looked at him. He was glaring at her and holding his empty cup.

"We don't have the guests' first policy here. It's every man, or woman, for themselves. Besides, you better than anybody know that my need for coffee is bigger than any need of yours or any living persons could ever be," she explained after guzzling half the cup.

"But I'm not a guest," he shot-back. "I live here. And your coffee addiction is sick."

"Oh, them's fighting words," Rory said. The shrill ring of the telephone cut her off. She leaned over and grabbed it. "Hi, Mummy."

"Hi, daughter. How did you know it was going to be me?" her mother asked.

"Umm, caller I.D?" Rory suggested. She could almost hear her mother frowning. "I know, I know. I don't have caller I.D. How about telepathic connection?"

"If you and Lorelai really had a telepathic connection, you wouldn't need to use the phone," Logan pointed out. "And you do have caller I.D."

"Go to work, Logan," Lorelai shouted over the phone. Rory cringed and held the phone away from her ear. She handed the phone over to Logan and smiled.

"She has something to say to you," she explained. She got out some bowls and grabbed four boxes of cereal and the milk and set them on the island bench as Logan and Lorelai talked. He raised an eyebrow as she poured the milk and cereal into her bowl but said nothing. Eventually, the phone was handed back over to her. She hit the speakerphone button and slammed the phone back into its cradle. "I'm eating so you're on speaker-phone."

"Grandma wanted to know if you were planning on coming home for Christmas," Lorelai started. "I told her it depended on whether you were pregnant by then."

"Mum!" Rory cried. She rolled her eyes and took a bite of cereal and pretended that Logan hadn't frozen. "I can't believe you said that."

"I didn't. What I actually said was that she would have to fight the DuGrey clan and that she should start by removing the sticks they have shoved you know where and that she should remove hers too," Lorelai continued. "She threatened to have me removed by the security guards I didn't know she had but I was wearing her pearls so she couldn't very well throw me out."

"What did you really say?" Rory asked, ignoring her mother. She had too otherwise they would never have a sane and sensible conversation.

"You've gotten boring, child. I said that it was up to Tristan and that I didn't know and that I'd ask," Lorelai admitted.

"Let me guess, you had to ask in a certain time period or she'd take the pearls back?" Rory asked.

"You got it, kiddo," Lorelai cheered. "So… what's the answer?"

"I'll call Grandma and let her know I don't know yet," Rory said. "That way she knows you really talked to me and you get to keep her pearls."

"Oh, thanks hon," Lorelai cheered. "So, I checked out that magazine you sent me the other day and whoa, there are some really pretty wedding dresses in it. I circled the ones I like for you and I'm sending it back. I was thinking about the honeymoon-"

Rory scooped up the phone and held it to her ear. Logan again froze in his spot but he had the good sense not to turn around.

"Mum, speakerphone," she whispered.

"Oh, I forgot," she replied. She paused for a moment. "Why can't I talk about it on speakerphone?"

"It's just that… nothing has been settled yet," Rory explained quickly. She sank into her seat and watched Logan butter his toast slowly and methodically.

"Or maybe it's because a certain male is standing in your kitchen," Lorelai suggested, testing the waters.

"Maybe it's because… Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," Rory sighed.

"Okay. But this isn't over. We will talk about this later," Lorelai said, adamantly.

Rory hung up the phone and pressed it to her chest. Logan turned around and looked at her. Their eyes stayed glued together for a moment.

"So, you're still eating the same breakfast you ate at Yale," he noted, nodding towards her mish-mashed bowl.

"Old habits die hard," she said, softly. "And besides, it's a great way to get all your daily vitamins and minerals."

"You really believe that?" he asked, avoiding the white elephant in the room and the million questions he wanted to ask.

"Sure," she shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because one of our best friend's did medicine and he told us it wasn't right," Logan suggested. They were silent as they continued to eat. "Your mother has a big problem with caller I.D., huh?"

"Nah. She's just in denial that I actually have a phone that has it," Rory explained. "She thinks it means I've gotten rich and above her."

"She does realize that mobiles have caller I.D and that when you and I…" he trailed off and made a big show of looking at his watch. "You should go get ready. I don't want to be late on my first day and I'm sure you've never been late a day in your life."

-

"Rory, there's a whole bunch of messages from Tristan and this latest story that you've given me sucks," a tall man with black hair spat.

"Thanks, Keith," Rory smiled, obviously used to him. Logan was frowning but he pasted on a smile when Rory nudged him. "Keith, this is Logan Huntzberger, your new boss. Keith Sandilands is the copy editor for features."

"And the best looking guy in the office. That isn't going to change now that you're here, pretty boy," Keith snarled. He turned away from Logan and back to Logan. "Rory, if you ever put anything this shocking on my desk again, you'll regret it. I swear, it is awful."

"Would you excuse us, please?" Logan snapped, suddenly interfering. He grabbed Rory's wrist and yanked her away so hard that she yelped.

"What are you doing?" she squealed as he dragged her into an empty office.

"Since when do you let the people underneath you speak to you like that? Actually, since when have you let anyone speak to you like that?" Logan asked furiously.

"Since I'm the boss and can fire his ass plus the fact I knew he wasn't talking about my story. Since its Keith and I know he's really a big pussy cat who has to act tough and strong. He's just eccentric but he's really harmless. He has a need to prove he's manly and strong," Rory answered. She pulled away from Logan and rubbed her wrist. She frowned at him but didn't take a step back. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "But I won't have that kind of talk tolerated whether or not it's directed at you. _Especially_ if it's directed at you."

"Now, now," she replied, sighing. "Let's not have this kind of talk."

"Rory, I'm just saying…"

"What are you just saying?" she asked. She checked her watch. "We have a meeting with the features team in five minutes. You'll walk around with me today and I'll show you how things are done here."

"I thought I was the boss," he answered.

"You keep thinking that," she smiled sweetly. She tugged on his jacket-sleeve and pulled him out of the office. Keith was standing outside waiting for them and she looked him up and down. "Keithsie, you and I have had this conversation before."

"What conversation?" he asked confused. She looked over what he was wearing and he sighed.

"It's okay for the club but it is not okay for the office," she repeated, taking in his black leather pants and suede vest with nothing underneath. Logan could tell from the weariness on her face and the tone of her voice that she'd given the speech before. "And besides, Mr. Huntzberger here won't like it and I know he looks tiny but he once beat up a guy so bad that he had to go to hospital. And believe you me, the other guy fought back."

"Who was the guy?" Keith asked, interested.

"An ex-boyfriend," Rory said, her voice trailing off.

"An ex-boyfriend who was harassing Rory," Logan said at the same time. They looked at each other and then quickly broke the gaze. Keith was staring between them.

"You two know each other?" he asked. He grabbed the nearest person and pulled them into the conversation. "Lola, Rory knows the new boss."

"We go way back," Rory intervened before the conversation could get any further. "Keith, aren't you late to a meeting? And Lola don't you have a byline to finish in the next hour? I can up the words if you like."

"I'm going and I won't tell," the blonde said quickly. She rolled her eyes and then tossed her permed hair at Logan who simply raised an eyebrow. She coyly held her hand out to Logan. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Lola Welsh."

"Logan Huntzberger," he replied curtly taking her hand. He pulled away quickly and turned to Rory. "Lead the way, Gilmore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** I know I'm turning chapters over quite quickly at the moment but don't expect it to last. I've had a lot of time on the computer lately which is unusual. I promise that there will be more Tristan in the next few chapters to give his character more gravity. Thanks so, so much for the support! I'm starting to get back to reviews and I'm doing it chapter by chapterso don't be suprised if you have more than one reply from me. Happy reading! Evie. x

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The meeting was a roaring success. Rory bit her tongue many times when she heard Logan quote his father. She still had no idea how they came from the same gene pool but when she had watched them work side-by-side, it had been easy to see that they were related. He had the same fire and passion that Mitchum had had and he had just as much, if not more, talent as his father but that was where the similarity stopped.

"How did I do, Ace?" Logan asked with a smile. She shrugged and tried to keep the smile off her face. "Oh come on. I know you better than that. I was a knock-out."

"You're incorrigible," she said. She stood up and straightened her skirt. "I just have to check-in with Jenny. Stay here and then I'll show you to my office."

"My office," Logan called as she left the room.

She returned to the room five minutes later and found Logan chatting with Lola. Flirting was more like it. Rory sighed and rolled her eyes in agitation but she wasn't surprised. She had known Lola would go after him as soon as she had heard that Logan was coming. There it was. Another clue that Logan was the nice American boy coming to stay with them. She had known Logan was coming to the newspaper and that he was starting around the same time that their new roommate was coming. The thought, however, had never crossed her mind. She had just assumed that Logan would move back into the apartment that they had rented.

Rory pushed the thoughts out of her mind and watched Logan and Lola talk. They had no time for this and she was not in the mood. She stormed into the room and pretended not to see Lola.

"Let me show you the office," she said standing right next to Logan, interrupting them. She glanced over at Lola and smiled. "Oh, Lola, I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," Lola answered. She turned her attention right back to Logan who was ignoring her.

"Logan!" Rory snapped. "Let's go."

"Can it wait?" Logan asked, not looking up from Lola.

"No, it can't wait," Rory replied. She turned on her heel and marched to the door. Logan looked up at her in amusement but he stood up and followed her.

"I'd better do what she says," he said turning around. "She knows where the coffee is."

"That she does," Rory replied impatiently. She began to tap her foot. Logan tipped an imaginary hat at Lola before turning to Rory.

"I am the boss," he reminded her. She rolled her eyes. "That means if I want five more minutes talking to a beautiful lady, I'll take five minutes more. Plus I'm sure that anyone here could show me where your office is."

"Are you quite done?" she asked.

"Are you quite jealous?" he shot-back. The look on her face was priceless so as they walked down the hall, he kept going. "Seriously, Ace, it's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about."

"Don't know what you're talking about," she called over her shoulder. She kept a nonplussed demeanor but he knew better. She was fuming.

"Oh, come on," he provoked. "You couldn't get me away from Lulu fast enough. I've never seen someone so green with envy before."

She didn't even bother correcting his mistake. They had reached her office and instead of answering, she swung open a heavy green door, revealing exactly what Logan had expected. Charcoal carpet, lighter grey desk, black bookcases crammed full of books and folders, black leather couch with stone coloured cushions and a beige cashmere throw, black leather chairs on either side of the desk (one big, two small). It was very Huntzberger Publishing Group down to the pot-plants in the corner and the mint green painted walls.

It was a large, spacious, Rory Gilmore organized space, it's only redeeming feature the floor-to-ceiling windows that offered an unobstructed view of the iron coloured River Thames.

"Phew," Logan whistled, stepping in. "That's some view, Ace. We are definitely not in Kansas anymore."

"You've seen the River Thames before, Logan. We used to have an apartment that overlooked it," she reminded him. She stormed in and threw her black bag on the desk before whirling around to face him. "You and I need to have a little chat."

She slammed the door shut and moved to she was pressed between the door and her.

"This is rather intimate, don't you think, Ace? If DuGrey isn't happy with us living together, I'm almost certain he won't appreciate this."

"Leave Tristan out of this," she snapped. He flinched noticeably but made a decision not to bring up Tristan again.

"Rory, I can't step any further back and you're starting to freak me out," he murmured.

"You," she said, pushing her face right into his. "You are going to stop this right now. We are professionals. We are the bosses and we are going to act like it. From now on you will call me Rory and there will be none of this talk. I'm not jealous. I'm happy with Tristan and nothing, not even you, is going to come between us. You hear me?"

He heard her. He went to open his mouth but she wasn't finished.

"You can date who you want, when you want because I don't care. I got over you a long time ago and I am not going back there. We broke up for a reason," she continued.

"We broke up because you left me, Rory," he said softly. She glared at him and then pulled away. She walked casually to the other side of the desk and sat down. "Not so talkative now, huh, Ace?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she said measuredly. She moved her mouse and became fascinated with what was on her computer screen. A moment later she became aware of Logan staring at her. "What? Sit down, Logan."

"You're not wearing your glasses," he pointed out. She rolled her eyes but fished around her bag for the slim case that held her black square-frames. Apparently all those late nights staring intently at a computer screen and the added hours staring at tiny black ink hadn't done any favours for her eyes. She put the glasses on her nose and continued to work. She picked up a pen and made a note on a piece of paper. She became aware of Logan staring at her again and she threw the pen across the table. "What this time?"

"That exasperation was not necessary," he remarked. He began the process of taking off his coat and putting it in the closet next to the filing cabinet. "You're sitting in my seat."

"You're not serious," she replied dryly. He looked at her and her face dropped. "You are serious. Logan, I cannot believe this. This is my seat."

"I'm the boss now, Ace. I get the good seat," he said. She opened her mouth but he held a finger up to his mouth. "I know that you're 'teaching' me the ropes but I'm still the boss. Move it or lose it, Gilmore."

"I'd rather lose it," she said, not moving. Logan grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. She squealed and pushed him away, plopping back into the chair. He made another move towards her and she jumped up and went to the other side of the desk. She sighed and sat down, watching as Logan made a big deal of sitting in her seat and re-adjusting it.

"Logan!" she cried, jumping up again. She threw her arms up in frustration. "I'd just gotten it where I liked it."

"I've got to tell you," he murmured under his breath. He swung around and surveyed the room. Knowing that he was going to ignore, Rory plopped back into her seat. "These offices need updating."

"The furniture is brand new," Rory said, turning her laptop around to face her.

"It's ugly and depressing," Logan retorted.

"Then fix it," Rory said. And then she went quiet.

-

"Honey, we're home," Rory cried as she and Logan entered the apartment. She bounced in and went straight to the kitchen, her arms going around Tristan's waist. "Something smells good."

"Chicken Scaloppini," Tristan answered. He turned around and kissed Rory before turning back to the saucepan. He tilted his head to Logan. "Have you ever eaten it before?"

"Yeah, at a little Italian place in Greenwich," he answered. "It didn't smell as good as that but."

"Yes, Tristan is a good cook and a great provider," Rory beamed. She patted Tristan lightly on the stomach and then pushed herself away from him and moved to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of orange juice and cocked her head to ask Logan if he wanted some he nodded and she pulled out three glasses. "Tristan was going to become a chef but Daddy said that it wasn't a noble enough profession and forced him to take over the business."

"You that good, DuGrey?" Logan asked. He took the glass from Rory, letting their fingertips briefly knock together. "Thanks, Ace."

"I'm better than that good," Tristan replied. "Rory, can you watch this while I set the table?"

"I'll go get changed and then I'll set the table," Logan answered. Rory turned and glared at him. "Rory is a terrible cook and I actually want to eat tonight. It smells so good."

"I think that is a wise decision," Tristan agreed. Rory opened her mouth in shock.

"I cannot believe you two. I can so cook," she argued. Logan and Tristan looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically. "I'll prove it."

That stopped them in their tracks.

"Please don't, Ace," Logan begged.

"Yeah, Logan's right. Don't," Tristan agreed. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

"You guys suck," she cried. "I'm going to get changed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Okay, Tristan didn't really fit in with this chapter but I SWEAR he comes into it more in the next chapter. Honest. Happy reading! Evie. x

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Logan, do those back issues need to be on the desk?" Rory asked, blowing a stray piece of hair off her face.

"Hang on a minute, Ace," Logan said, briefly holding up a hand. Rory sighed and he continued typing furiously.

"This can't wait, Logan," she said, plunking down in her seat. "I need somewhere to spread this out and you are taking up all of my room."

"I said just a minute," he shot-back, continuing to type.

"You know what," Rory said, pursing her lips. "I think we need to get you your own office."

"Why?" he asked, glancing at her briefly. She gave him a withering look and he went back to his typing.

"I can't get any work done in here. This is just craziness. There are three spare offices. It's not like we have no space and it's not even like you'll be in a cubicle," she continued. "I can't work like this. I need my office back. I promise I'll get you the nicest one we have."

"But I like this one," Logan replied, not looking away from his computer screen. Rory re-arranged herself so her feet were on the desk and she was leaning back in her chair.

"Well, this is my office. It's the editor in-chiefs office and you are not editor in-chief," she pointed out.

"I know," Logan answered. He pushed his chair away from the desk and mirrored her. His leg pressed into hers but to her credit, she didn't pull away. "What's your point, Ace?"

"When you told me you were coming, you said you were taking over my job for three months so I just thought sharing an office would be easier," she said. "It's not and you haven't done a single editor in-chief thing."

"Is that what I said, huh?" Logan asked thoughtfully. "What I meant was I was taking over being in-charge and restructuring the paper so it works more efficiently and to its potential. Not that this paper isn't great but everything can do with some improvement."

"My paper is fine, Mitchum," Rory grumbled. Logan shot her a wounded look and she immediately felt bad. She bit her lip and made to apologise but Logan moved quickly on.

"If I move offices we won't see as much of each other," Logan replied.

"We see enough of each other as it is. You're always around," Rory said, not quite able to hide the agitation in her voice. Logan was quiet but he didn't miss it. "I can't even have private phone calls. You just sit there and grin. You come to all my meetings, we have lunch together. We arrive and leave work together. We are never apart."

"Hate leaving you alone for a moment," he quipped, trying to make a joke of it. He took his feet off the desk and turned to face the window in an attempt to cover the look on his face. He was disappointed, and sorry, that Rory felt that way.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he heard her venture. "But Tristan isn't too happy with the fact that you and I spend so much time together."

He turned the chair slowly around to face her.

"But every moment you're not with me, you're with him," Logan retorted. "He does realize that we do actually spend some time apart, doesn't he? Really, Ace, the way you put it they way you do it sounds like I'm stalking you. I'm sure Tristan thinks I'm here for the sole purpose of winning you back."

"He just gets jealous," Rory defended him.

"I don't know why. You said it yourself. You're not going back here," Logan repeated. "I don't understand. I leave you two alone as much as I can. I go to my room after dinner or I can clean-up to give you two time alone."

"But you're still always there," Rory shot-back.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Logan yelled.

"Do what you did before you lived with us! I don't know. Go for a walk or have dinner with some of our friends," she suggested. She was battle-ready now, perched on the edge of her seat ready to pounce.

"I'm really sorry," Logan said, finally. "I didn't realize I was so in the way."

"I'm sorry too. It's not your fault. It's just that every time Tristan and I are together now, we fight. I guess I'm just stressed with all the changes we're making to the newspaper and with you moving in. It's not fair of me to blame it on you. It's not fair for me to take it out on you or him either," she sighed.

Logan looked over and studied her. She looked exhausted. Make-up barely covered the circles under her eyes and her face was drawn. He watched her pick at her nails until eventually she sighed and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Okay, Ace," he murmured. "I'll move offices."

-

Logan listened to the TV from his bedroom. He knew that Tristan was stretched out on the lounge and he knew that Rory was lying on top of him, her head on his chest. Tristan would have one hand on the remote and the other would be in Rory's hair. Logan knew what it was like to be Tristan and he knew it was just what Rory did with her men. Tonight, however, she would be doing it with her man alone.

He pulled his leather jacket out of the closet and put it on over his burgundy cashmere sweater and khaki pants. Casual but expensive. He took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his phone and wallet and leaving his room. He walked down the hall with enough noise to alert the happy couple to his presence. He caught a glimpse of them before Rory pushed herself up on Tristan's chest.

"You look nice," she remarked with a smile.

"Cashmere and leather. Enough to make an impression on somebody," he shrugged.

"It worked," she laughed.

"You going out?" Tristan asked lazily.

"Yeah. I'm just going to meet some people from the old paper for drinks," he explained.

"Oh?" Rory asked a slight embarrassed flush coming onto her cheeks. Logan smirked. She looked so pretty with the light in the background and wisps of her hair framing her head and a vacant expression on her face. "Who?"

"Clarissa, Gav and Mel," he replied.

"Well, don't be home too late. You have to work in the morning?" Tristan joked.

"See, I know the boss," Logan retorted with a small laugh. "I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Say hi to them for me," Rory piped-up.

"Sure, Rory. Night, guys," he said, walking to the door. He thought he heard Rory saying good-night behind him as the door closed but he wasn't sure.

Well, Ace had gotten her wish. He hoped she was happy.

-

"You want a coffee?" Rory asked. Tristan shook his head so she didn't move.

"You can get one if you want," he said. The vibrations from his chest tickled her lightly.

"It's okay," she said, settling back down. "I don't really want one."

They continued to watch the television in silence.

"So, how was work?" Rory asked, trying to make conversation. "You were busy when I got home so I didn't get to ask."

"Work was work. I went there, I worked, I came home," he answered. He said nothing else and Rory fought the urge to sigh.

"It's nice to have the house to ourselves," she ventured.

"Mmm. It's great," he replied. She sighed and shut her mouth. This just wasn't working. They watched the show and when it ended, Tristan softly pushed Rory off him. She fell in between him and the back of the lounge. She moved in to kiss him but he only kissed her lightly before slowly standing up. "I'm a bit tired, Mare. I might go to bed."

"But Tristan, we have the house to ourselves. It's just you and me here," she argued.

"I know. I finally get the gym to myself," he said. Gym was a big word for it. It was a spare room filled with weights and a treadmill. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm going to work out for awhile first. I'll see you in bed."

She sighed and pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position. After an hour, she switched the TV off and sat Indian style in the dark and listened to Tristan in the gym. She heard him leave and heard the shower turn on. Minutes later he was padding down the hall to their bedroom. Rory went in after him and crawled onto the bed, her large dressing gown swamping her.

"Tristan?" she asked, softly. He was lying on his side so she slipped an arm around his waist. "Are you awake?"

There was no answer. She tried shaking him lightly but he didn't stir so she began to run her hands through his damp hair.

"That feels nice," he whispered so she kept doing it. Eventually, he turned over and lay on his back looking up at her. "I love you, Mary."

"I love you," she whispered back. He grabbed her chain and pulled her gently towards him. Their lips met and they kissed passionately. Eventually, he pulled away and stared up at her again. She saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before but she understood what it meant. At the moment, for whatever reason, he just wanted her to leave him alone. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them, smiling bravely. "I'll let you sleep. Night, baby."

She left the room and padded back down the hall and into the living room where she sank onto the window seat. She watched the headlights of the cars slice through rain and the dreariness. She loved London at this time of night. It was just so beautiful. She and Logan had sat for hours just endlessly looking out at the street, sometimes making up stories about the people in the cars or who walked on the street. It had been fun.

Thinking of Logan, she glanced at the time on the stereo. Almost two am and he wasn't home yet. Before she really knew what she was going, she picked up the phone and dialed his number. She had thought she had wanted him gone but it was strange not having him there. They were so used to him already. The phone rang five times before it was picked up but when it was she heard the noise of a crowded bar and she nearly hung up.

-

Logan became aware of his phone ringing around two am. He pulled it out of his pocket and yelled to be heard over the din. When Logan had arrived, half the staff had been gathered at the trendy bar and they had been steadily drinking, on the company's tab, since ten.

"Hello?" he called.

"It's me," Rory said softly. "It's getting late and I just wanted to see where you were."

"I'm at Orange. You should come down. Where's Tristan?"

"Asleep. Look, I'm going to bed soon and I just wanted to say good-night in case I wasn't up when you got home," she explained.

"Is that so? Well, good-night to you too, Ace," he yelled.

"Ooh, is that Rory?" Clarissa squealed. She was almost a carbon copy of Shazza from 'Bridget Jones' Diary.' Loud, brash, blunt, smoke and swore like a trooper and a sailor on leave. "Let me talk to her!"

She lunged for the phone and began a loud, piercing conversation. Logan turned away and sipped his scotch until the phone was handed back to him. He held up to his ear and suddenly the bar seemed too hot, too smoky, too loud and he felt too drunk.

"I'm leaving now, Ace," he said.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she said. She paused for a second as if she meant to say something else but changed her mind. "Night, Logan."

"Good night, Rory."

-

"Good night, last night?" Rory asked, entering Logan's office. He had woken up late so they had come into the office separately. He squinted at her and pointed to the seat across from him. She slumped into it and laughed. "You look shocking."

"Thanks," he muttered. He rolled his eyes and grimaced. "You'll have to stop being sarcastic. It hurts my eyes to roll them."

"Sorry, no can do. I'm a Gilmore," she chirped. "Sarcasm is in our blood. In fact, I think it is our blood. Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that we have a meeting with subscription in fifteen minutes."

"All subscription do is whine," he groaned.

"I know and this time I don't have to deal with it. I just get to sit and watch. I can even join them if I want," she grinned. "I love having you here."

"You would not be so cruel," he replied.

"Oh, I think I would," she shot-back. She grinned at him again. "You're so cute when you're tired and grumpy."

"You're just annoying when I'm tried and grumpy," he retorted.

"Oh, now, that's not nice," she replied. He grinned and sat up straighter in his seat.

"How was last night?" he asked. Rory grew distant and shrugged.

"You know… it was good," she answered. He nodded slowly.

"Didn't go as well as you'd hoped, huh?" he asked.

"We had nothing to say and all Tristan wanted to do was go to bed. It was weird. It's never been like that before," she admitted. "Tristan wasn't even tired. He went into the gym and trained for nearly two hours. It was like he didn't even want to spend time with me and when we were together it was awkward."

"Maybe you're just out of practice," Logan suggested. "Or maybe he was just really tired but he couldn't sleep and needed to wind down. It happens to you."

"Maybe," Rory answered. She shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, we only have ten minutes so we should start getting ready."

She stood up and produced a water bottle from behind her back and two white pills.

"For the headache," she explained. He took the gifts from her hand and smiled.

"Thanks, Ace. And I promise things will get better with you and Tristan."

"I hope so," she said, pasting on a big fake smile. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** I know I'm not painting a great picture or Tristan and Rory's relationship but don't be misled. That's all I'm going to say. Oh, and Tristan isn't going to have an affair because it's too cliché and too neat but the thought did cross my mind. Happy reading. Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Rory knocked three times in quick succession on Logan's doorjamb before sticking her head around the corner. Logan looked up from the computer and lifted his chin in greeting.

"I'm heading home," she said. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, I've got to fix this up first," he replied. Rory bit her lip and made her way into his office, closing the door behind her. She motioned to the seat and he nodded to she sat, leaning towards him.

"Is this because of what I said the other day?" she asked. She pushed on before he could reply. "Because if it is, you're being stupid. You haven't spent a full night at home in over a week. Tristan is seriously starting to doubt your existence and I am beginning to worry about you. are you eating? Are you even sleeping?"

"I'm doing both," he answered, nonchalantly.

"Where?" she asked.

"Around," he replied. "Trust me, Ace. I'm fine. I am getting all my nutritional needs and I am sleeping. I'm even showering and changing."

"How would I know? I never see you do any of those things," she retorted. "Just come home with me. I'll feel better if you do."

"I can't," he replied.

"Logan, I can't be worried about you and the paper. My stress levels are just not that high," she sighed.

"Look, Rory, I just have to get this done and then I'll come home," he answered. "I'll be two hours tops. I promise."

"Really?" she asked, fixing him with her patented 'don't mess with me' look.

"Really," he replied. He made a shooing motion with his had. "Now go. I'll see you at home, okay? you can even save me some dinner, reheat it and watch me eat it."

"Fine," she said, standing up. She re-buttoned her gauzy red and white polka-dotted shirt and straightened her black skirt. "It's raining so don't walk. Take a cab. You aren't used to the rain like I am."

Not for the first time, Logan was struck by her accent. After four years in England, it was inevitable that she would pick the accent up sooner or later. With Ace, it had been sooner. It started out with certain words and then her entire vocabulary came with an English tinge. Logan and Tristan hadn't picked up accents because they went back to the US frequently but Logan knew that she didn't go home much. He only knew of two two-week visits in the whole time she had been there. Four weeks out of two hundred and eight weeks wasn't much but Rory said she didn't have a life there anymore and that all the important people came over to visit her anyway. And who wouldn't want to visit a foreign country?

He watched her stare at him and he was amazed at how much being English suited her. She was a true English rose the only problem being she wasn't English. She had had the fortune of being accepted easily into the country. Logan hadn't but a friend had told him that the English was a club even most English couldn't get into. That was one of the reasons she had left him. He had been ready to go home and she had decided that England was home. Finally, Logan couldn't look at her anymore and he turned his head away.

"I'll see you at home, Ace," he said with finality. She rolled her eyes but went to the door.

"I mean it, Logan," she said, standing in the doorway. "Take a cab."

-

"No Huntzberger?" Tristan asked as Rory entered the apartment. She shook her head and dropped her oversized bag on the kitchen table. She dragged herself over to Tristan and draped herself across his back, her hands clasping together on his stomach.

"He said he'd be home later," she murmured. She kissed the back of his neck. "I am exhausted."

"Go get changed. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Tristan told her. She pulled away and sighed inaudibly and began to walk away. She heard him turn and felt his fingers on her back. "Hey."

She turned to him hopefully and was not disappointed. He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She shook her head and he grinned, turning the stove off. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and carried her down the hallway to the bedroom. She laughed when he set her down and her arms moved around his neck. They kissed again and Rory pulled him towards the bed. Tristan's phone rang and they both groaned.

"Ignore it," she whispered, peppering his neck and face with kisses.

"Cant," he said, finally. He wrenched himself away from her. "It could be my dad."

He grabbed his phone and exited the room. She heard him answer to find out that it was indeed his father.

"Great," she muttered. She stood up and changed into navy track pants and a grey Yale sweatshirt. She removed her make-up and threw her hair up into a ponytail before plodding out to the kitchen. Tristan was standing, the phone to his ear, finishing off dinner. She sighed and brushed her hand against his back as she reached above his head to grab two glasses which she put on the bench. There was no use using the dinner table if there was only going to be two of them. She pulled out three plates and set them near Tristan who covered the receiver.

"Is Logan eating with us?" he asked, in surprise.

"No, he asked me to keep some for him," she told him. He nodded and began to ladle the rice and chicken dish onto the plates. She covered one plate in cling wrap and put it in the fridge before taking the other two plates and some cutlery to the bench. She set one in front of Tristan who had sat down and ate the other one. Tristan began to eat, talking between mouthfuls while Rory ate in dejected silence, staring out the window at the pouring rain. She finished her food and stacked the empty plates in the dishwasher before kissing Tristan on the cheek and excusing herself. She took the book she was currently reading, a collection of Pushkin's greatest stories, and settled herself on the window seat.

"Hey," Tristan said, eventually. He slid in next to her and snaked an arm around her. She snuggled into him.

"Tristan, what's happening with us?" she asked, closing the book and placing it on her lap.

"What do you mean, Mary?" he asked. He began to rub on her leg but she grabbed his hand and held onto it instead.

"Don't you see what's happening?" she said, quietly. "Tristan, we are falling apart. Logan isn't here because he's giving us time alone but have you seen how we spend that time? We eat dinner together, we watch some TV then you go into the gym and leave me out here alone. We don't talk, we don't do anything together, we just eat, sleep and then we get up and do it all over again."

"You want to talk?" Tristan asked. "Fine. We'll talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know what's going on," she told him. "I want to know why you answered the phone. This is the first time I've seen you all day. This is the first time we've even come close to doing anything and you answered the phone. And it was your father of all people. I mean, there is no greater buzz kill than your parents interrupting. And since when have you put him before me?"

"I'm sorry," Tristan said. "It's just that you've been so stressed ever since Logan came that I thought you'd just want to relax and I figured you'd want time to yourself because you never have any."

"I don't want that. I want you," she whispered. They were quiet for a moment. "Having Logan here is putting a strain on our relationship, isn't it?"

"Not really," he answered. "Rory, all relationships have flat periods. If they didn't and you had nothing to work through or if you didn't have to find a reason to stay with someone, love wouldn't be worth having. You have nothing to say right now because you know that I'm right."

"I guess," she whispered. Tristan grabbed her chin and turned her face to him.

"You've been trying to find a reason to leave me, haven't you?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she tried to pull her face away but he wouldn't let her. "Oh, Mary. My Mary. You have, haven't you?"

"No," she choked out. "I haven't. I love you, Tristan. I don't want to leave you."

"Good," he said, kissing her. "Because I don't think I could survive if you left."

They were silent again as he kissed her eyelids, her nose and her cheeks.

"Tristan," she whispered. "Is this Logan's fault?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, do you think that this would have happened even if he hadn't come?"

"Sure. It was inevitable," he answered.

"Because if it is Logan's fault, I could ask him to leave. He would. It's not like he doesn't have other friends in London," she pushed on.

"Logan is your friend and you've missed him. I know you like having him here because you miss having your friends and family around. You can't blame this on him," Tristan answered. "This is no-one's fault but our own. Besides, if you asked Logan to go and he left you'd be devastated."

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, confusion crossing her face. Tristan looked at her and said nothing.

"You know what I mean," he said. He kissed her and stood up. "I'm going to go out for a little while. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?" she called after him. he grabbed his jacket and shrugged.

"Wherever the night takes me," he replied.

-

"Come on, Huntz," Tristan said, walking into his office. "Let's go."

Logan looked up and rested his hands on the keyboard.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked. He had thought they would take advantage of his absence for once and although the thought made him sick, it would make Rory happy.

"Taking you out for a drink. If we're all going to live together, it's about time I got to know instead of eating dinner with you and then saying goodbye as you waltz outside the door. Grab your coat. Let's go."

"I can't. I'm not finished," Logan said, gesturing at the screen.

"Logan, it's past 8.30. This will still be here in the morning," Tristan replied.

Logan decided to give in before Tristan brought out the Rory card. He knew he couldn't say no if Tristan told him that it was her idea or that it would make him happier and he also knew that Tristan would not hesitate to bring her into it. In the two seconds it took him to make up his mind, he decided that if Rory was going to come into play, and she would as she was the only real link these two had, she would come in on Logan's terms and leave on his term's.

"Okay, let's go," he said. Tristan's face slackened. He hand expected to win so quickly. "You're right. This stupid proposal will be here tomorrow and besides, it'll make Rory happy to know that we're making an effort. That's why you're here, isn't it? Because she asked you too?"

"Do you want a drink or not?" Tristan asked slowly. He clenched and unclenched his jaw as the two males stared at each other. Logan nodded and stood up. He removed his jacket from the closet and slid it on.

"You're buying the first round," he said, buttoning his coat. He turned on his heel and left the office with Tristan trailing behind.

-

There was something cliché about it. Two young men sitting in a smoky English pub, the soccer blaring in the background while the rain poured down outside. It was cliché but it was surprisingly fun. Tristan turned out to be deeper than Logan had expected and after a few drinks, they got on splendidly. There was no lapse or silence in the conversation even when it turned to Rory, as Logan had known it undoubtedly would.

"You know, Tristan, you have to do something to deserve Rory. That's how I know there must be some good in you somewhere. You're with her and she wouldn't even look twice at you if you weren't worth it," Logan slurred. Tristan stared down into his rapidly emptying beer mug and shook his head.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tristan answered. "She was in a bad way when we met up. I think she would have loved me even if I was Bill Clinton. She was just happy to see a familiar face."

"No, Ace would never have stayed with you if that was true," Logan replied. He thought about it for a moment. "What do you mean she was in a bad way when she met you?"

"She was devastated and lonely when we found each other. I was just the rebound boy she held onto. I was just a link to home, I was comfort. Sometimes I still think that's all I am," he explained. "Logan, we met the day that she left you. I ran into her on the Tube and we started talking and she poured out your whole story and she came home with me that night and we've been together ever since."


	7. Chapter 7

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. First, I couldn't get on the computer for a whole week and then this week Dad said sent the computer off to the lovely computer boys to tell us what Mum and I already knew… There is nothing wrong with the computer except the sockets in the back are a little bit loose and fall out. Sigh. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Really. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Wow," Logan whistled through his teeth. He picked up his scotch and downed the remainder in one gulp. He brushed a piece of fluff off his face and stared into the empty glass. "That was quite a confession there, Tristan. One I'm not quite sure that was warranted."

"I just wanted you to know how I feel about her," Tristan said. He re-arranged himself in his chair, leaning over, his elbows on the table. "Logan, did you love Rory? I mean, really love Rory?"

"Rory," Logan said. He paused and took a deep breath. "Rory was my first and only love. I loved no-one before her and I have yet to love anyone after her. I don't think I could love anyone as much as her."

"That's exactly how I feel about her," Tristan said. "I want to marry her. I want to start a family with her. I don't want anyone else to have her because I don't think that anyone will be as good to her as I am and I don't think anyone could love her as much as I do. And I think that she would say yes because she loves me too."

"Why are you telling me this?" Logan asked suddenly. "I don't really think I want to know."

"I just want you to know what you're up against if you decide to go after her," Tristan answered.

"Believe me, it was the last thing on my mind. Rory has made it perfectly clear that I am not to go after her and that even if I do, her affections will not be swayed," Logan answered, with a touch of melodrama. He chuckled and shook his head. "Tristan, can I give you some advice?"

"I guess," he replied. "Doesn't mean I'll take it."

"I can guarantee that you won't," Logan answered, matter of factly. "When it comes to Rory, don't think you know how she feels because I promise you, she is thinking the exact opposite and my other piece of advice is if you really feel like that about her, prove it. Spend time with her. Talk to her, make a big fuss over her. Don't just make her dinner and fall asleep next to her every night. Rory loves to be doted upon as much as she says she doesn't."

"She told you this?" Tristan asked.

"She didn't need too," Logan said, leveling him with a glance. "I know her."

"What did you mean when you said that when you think she feels one way, she doesn't?"

"I meant that I wanted to marry her too," Logan responded. He stood up and threw some money down on the table. "And look what happened to us. Thanks for the night out, Tristan. I'll see you at home."

"Wait!" Tristan yelled. He stood up and pulled his coat on. "I'll come too."

They left the bar and began to walk home in the rain, ignoring Rory's advice to take a cab. They were silent for the most part but Tristan stopped walking about twenty-five meters from the apartment building. He held out an arm and stopped Logan from crossing the street.

"Logan, Rory is still in love with you. I can see it in her eyes," he whispered. "Make her fall out of love with you, please. I am begging you, Logan, and that is not a manly thing to do. I don't know what I'd do if she didn't love me anymore, if she left me."

"Rory isn't going to leave you," Logan spat out through his clenched teeth. He steeled his eyes and bore them into Tristan's. "Rory loves you, Tristan. Not me, you. Believe me, I would know. Now look me in the eyes and tell me you believe me. Say 'I know Rory loves me, not you.'"

"I can't," Tristan replied. Logan wanted to hit him for being so pathetic but it was Ace. Logan knew that if the tables were turned and the roles were reversed, he would be no less dismal than Tristan.

"Well, you're an idiot," Logan sighed. He grabbed Tristan's arm and dragged him to the curb. "Let's get out of the rain."

-

Logan entered the apartment and staggered down the hallway with no acknowledgement of Tristan. He went straight into his bedroom and found Rory sitting on the bed, clutching her hands to her chest. Her hair was matted to her face and her face was tear-stained.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked. He opened a drawer, took out a top and slammed it shut.

"I just wanted too…" she started.

"Rory, your boyfriend is out there and he loves you. I mean, he really loves you. He's talking weddings and babies and summer cottages in Ireland. He already thinks that you're still in love with me so I suggest if you don't want to break his heart, you leave this room right now," he whispered hotly. He offered her his hand and slowly but surely she took it. He helped her up and they stood pressed together for a split second before Logan stepped away.

"You're angry at me," she noticed, feeling the heat in his eyes.

"I don't want to be near you right now, Ace," he admitted. "You don't want to know why but trust me, I'm doing the right thing. Go to Tristan. He doesn't need to know that you were here."

"Do you even love me anymore?" she cried. "Do you, Logan?"

"Don't you dare talk to me about love," he hissed.

"What is going on?" she asked, sinking back onto his bed. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer. He stood between her legs and let his head drop so they could gaze at each other. "Logan, please talk to me."

"You really don't want to hear what I have to say," he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Then answer me. Do you still love me?" she asked desperately.

"No," he said, staring her straight in the eye. "I don't love you and Tristan does. Now, go."

He was a bona fide liar but she accepted his answer. Rory left the room and walked with a purpose into her bedroom. He heard her close the door softly and then open it as if she had just noticed the boys were home. He waited until he knew she was in the living room before getting into dry clothes and making his own way to the kitchen.

"I'm doing this for us," he heard her whimper. "Tristan, I love you and I want to be with you. Logan can find a new place to live."

"Mary, what is wrong with you tonight?" Tristan asked softly. She looked up into his eyes and he saw a world full of sadness and pain.

"There is nothing wrong with me tonight. There is something wrong with us. With you and me and I need to fix it because you were so good to me and you stayed with me and now I am going to stay with you," she replied. Logan made his presence known. She looked up at him and her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the part about kicking me out," he shrugged. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I'm sorry for all the pain that I'm causing."

"I don't want you to go," Tristan admitted. "Rory doesn't either. She just thinks that you are the cause of all our problems."

"Don't bring him into this," Rory yelled. "He isn't the cause. You're the cause. He's simply hindrance. Logan, stay or don't stay. I don't care. But something has to change here because I am going crazy. I can't handle this pressure. The two men in my life living together and fighting over me? It's unbearable."

"Who's fighting?" Logan asked, stepping forward. "I am not fighting for you. After the way you left me, how could you even think that? Just to clear things up, I'm not fighting for you. I'm bowing out gracefully which is a hell of a lot more than what you did."

"I don't need this right now!" Rory yelled. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"I'll go," Logan said, glancing at Tristan. He nodded and let him go off with no argument. Logan walked into his room quietly so as not to scare her. He found her rifling through the top of the cupboard as she stood on a chair that had previously been in the corner.

"Logan, you shouldn't be here right now," she said, noticing him. He reached for her and grabbed her hands, holding them behind her back. "Let me go!"

"I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what is going on," he replied. He pulled her towards him so their bodies were pressing against each others. He blew on her face softly to calm her and she began to cry.

"I don't know what's going on," she admitted. He smelt something on her breath and he looked to see an open bottle sitting on his bedroom floor.

"Ace," Logan said softly. "How much of my scotch did you drink?"

"What?" she asked. She stood up wobbily and glared at Logan. She opened her mouth to defend herself but she sighed and sank out of his arms and onto the floor. Logan settled gently next to her and caressed her head. "I had a couple of glasses."

"Straight?" he asked gently.

"Maybe," she answered sheepishly.

"Oh, Ace. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that you and Tristan were out in a bar talking about me and I was thinking that Tristan was going to tell you how long we'd been together and I was thinking that you would freak out and that you and Tristan would talk about me and that one, if not both of you, would be leaving tonight because I never really told Tristan how we broke up, just that we… grew apart," she ranted. "And the idea of neither of you coming home depressed me and I remember that you always had a bottle of scotch tucked away and I decided that what I needed was some of that scotch because I wanted to be senseless."

"You know not to drink when you get upset," he whispered softly. "It always makes you do things you regret."

"I know," she said. She hung her head and began to cry. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Me either but I think I should leave," he answered. "It's the only way, Ace."

"No!" she cried. "I don't want you to leave."

"But Tristan…"

"You are my best friend, Logan. I don't want you to go. Please don't go," she begged.

"Fine. I won't go," he answered finally.

"Good," she said. She took in a deep breath and looked up at him. "Logan, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to throw up."

Suppressing a laugh, Logan helped her up and guided her to the bathroom. She threw herself on the floor and hung her head over the bowl. Logan looked away as she vomited. He busied himself getting her a towel and a glass of water.

"Thanks," she groaned, sipping from the glass.

"Is everything okay in there?" Tristan asked, knocking on the door.

"Don't let him see me like this," Rory begged.

Logan opened the door and smiled sheepishly at Tristan.

"She's okay. She just had a bit too much too drink," he explained. He held up a hand to stop Tristan from pushing his way in. "It's okay, I got it. I've had experience. Go to bed and sleep off your own alcohol."

Tristan rolled his eyes but turned away from the door. Logan closed the door and sighed, looking down at Rory. She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. He knelt down and took her hands.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** I feel like this story is going downhill. I think it started strong and it's starting to slip and I don't want that to happen. Augh! For those of you who wanted to know what the pairing was going to end up, I should have PMed you by know. Please don't say anything in the reviews in case there are people who don't want to know. I wouldn't normally say because I think it can ruin a story but I was getting annoyed at so many people asking. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Thank you for not leaving me on the bathroom floor," Rory told Logan. She opened one eye to look at him. He grinned and handed her a mug of coffee from his seat on the coffee table. Rory sat up on the lounge and pulled the cashmere throw around her tighter, her hands gripped the coffee as she inhaled the smell before lifting up to her mouth and gulping half the drink down. "How's Tristan feeling?"

"A whole lot better than you," Logan answered. He pushed a plate of food towards Rory and she screwed up her nose. "He went to work already and you have to eat because you know you'll feel better."

"Why did Tristan go to work on a Saturday?" Rory asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"He had that big meeting with those executives from home, remember?" he asked. "Sometimes I feel like I should be the one dating him, not you."

"Sore point," Rory pointed out. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Can I have the plate now? I'm hungry."

"You can have the food after you and I have had a good talk," he said.

"Logan, please don't make me do this now," she grumbled.

"If we don't have this conversation now, we'll never have it and we need to if we're going to live together," he said, decisively.

"Fine," Rory said, tucking her legs under herself. "Can I please, please eat while we talk but?"

"Only because I know how lethal it is to keep food from a Gilmore girl," he agreed, giving her her breakfast. She gulped down a few bites and smiled blissfully.

"That is better," she smiled. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Us," he answered.

"I knew it," she sighed. "What about us?"

"If there is any chance you still love me, tell me now," he said. "If you say no, I'll know you're lying but if you say yes, we can go from there."

"Yes, I still love you," she whispered. Her eyes fluttered closed. "I just don't know if I'm in love with you."

"Thank you for your honesty," he replied. "Now, I know that I am still in love with you and if there's a chance that you and I can be together, I would not hesitate to take it."

"But…" she prodded.

"I don't think that you can leave Tristan. Not because you're madly in love but you feel obligated to stay," Logan explained. "That and because you know that he thinks you're his soul mate and you can't bear to break his heart."

"Why are you telling me this if you already know it?" Rory asked. The only emotion in her voice was exhaustion. She was resigned and he knew he was right.

"Because I want to know what you think about this whole situation," he replied. "Am I right?"

"Yes and no," she sighed. "You're right that I can't leave Tristan, you're right that I can't break his heart but you're wrong about the fact that I'm not in love with him."

"I didn't say in love, I said 'madly in love,'" Logan interrupted. She sighed and glared at him.

"Let me finish, would you? I have the misfortune of being in love with two great men who adore me," she continued. "I don't wish it on anyone. How do you think I feel knowing that someone's heart is going to be broken?"

"So you are in love with me?" he asked.

"Yes, Logan. I am in love with you," she retorted. "So what? I'm in love with my new Coach suede boots."

"How can you compare us to boots?"

"I just can," she said shortly. Logan smiled a little, until he remembered what they were talking about. "Ace, if I ask you a question, will you answer me truthfully?"

"Depends what the question is," she replied. Logan leveled her with a look and she frowned. "Of course I will."

"Whose heart are you the most afraid to break?"

"His," she answered. "Because I know that it will take him longer to mend his than it will to mend yours."

"You know that's not true, Ace. I just look I've mended mine," he told her.

"You asked me a question, I gave you the answer. Don't elaborate on my feelings anymore," she snapped.

"I don't know what to do," Logan said suddenly. "My heart is telling me to leave so that you and Tristan can be together but everything else in me tells me to stay."

"If you leave…" Rory started.

"If I leave what?"

"Tristan and I might not make it either way. It makes no difference whether you're here or not," she admitted. "In fact, it can only make our relationship better, having you around. Tristan will know that he always has to be on the ball, that he can't take me for granted."

"So you've made your choice then? You're choosing Tristan?" Logan asked.

"I wasn't aware that there was a choice to make," she said, coldly. She raised an eyebrow briefly before dropping it and sighing. "That was mean. I'm sorry."

"This whole thing is mean," he answered, laughing mirthlessly. "I can't stay here, can't leave. I'm in purgatory."

"I don't know what to say to make it better," Rory said softly.

"You, of all people, can't make this better now matter how much you do or don't have to stay," he said, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Know this but. Rory, if you pick Tristan, you have to put me so far behind you. You can't be in love with me anymore. You have to give your whole heart to Tristan because he doesn't want any less. Don't tell me you can't because you can."

"I know I can," she whispered. "But what about you? Can you live in this house and watch me love another man?"

"I've been doing it for a month," he replied. "But tell me, can you love another man in front of me?"

"I've been doing it for a month," she repeated.

"And don't worry about breaking my heart. It's been in shreds since you left me anyway," he murmured. "By the way, about that…"

"Tristan didn't tell you the real story," Rory said quickly. "I moved in with him the night I left you but we didn't get together then, not really. How could I have been with him when my heart was still with you?"

"I don't know, Ace. You tell me," Logan jeered.

"You really want to know?" she asked, unsurely.

"Yep. Enlighten me. I want to know the whole sordid affair."

"It wasn't really an affair. I'd left you," she argued.

"We'd been apart for literally two hours. That's pretty damn close to an affair," he shot-back.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?" she snapped.

"Of course I do," he yelled back.

"Then stop yelling at me and listen," she cried. 'For goodness sake, Logan. You are the one who brought it up."

"I know. I'm sorry. Go on."

"This much you know: I got home from work, told you I'd accepted Mitchum's offer, we fought, I told you it meant I was leaving you and moving out. After that I left, went to a bar with Cassie and I ran into Tristan who was there with some people we went to Chilton with. I joined the group, we talked for hours and I don't know, Tristan and I just sort of clicked. We ended up leaving the bar and going to a park where we sat on a bench and just talked. He told me that he had been in love with me since I started at Chilton and that he had never stopped then I told him all about you and I said I couldn't get into a relationship right then because I wasn't over you and he said it was okay, that we could just be friends," she said. She took in a big breath before she continued. "We talked for a little bit longer and then he said it was getting late so he had to go and I started crying because I realized that I had nowhere to go and that I had left with nothing but my handbag and my coat. Tristan felt sorry for me and he invited me back here but I said I should just go home because maybe you and I could sort it out but Tristan said that we would never sort it out because we couldn't support each other, that we were both too concerned with ourselves and that if I went home, I would just make it worse. I was feeling so badly that I guess I just decided that he was right so I went home with him and I've stayed ever since."

"That was why you came and left so quickly the next day," Logan mused, remembering the day. "You walked in, packed some stuff and then left. You barely acknowledged me."

"But I did," she answered. "I did acknowledge you a little."

"_Rory?" Logan asked. He sat up in bed and looked into the ensuite. Rory froze at the sound of his voice. "What's going on?"_

_Her back turned to him, she quickly shoved her toothbrush and cosmetics into a bag. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she quickly wiped the tears off her face before turning to face him._

"_I'm just getting some of my stuff. Cass will come by and get the rest later," she explained._

"_Are you staying with Cass?" he asked._

"_No. I'm staying with a friend. I really can't talk, Logan, but I'm really sorry it turned out like this. You are I are just too different."_

"_We're not too different, Ace," he snapped. "I don't care if you take this job. I really don't. All that stuff you said last night about me being jealous isn't true. I'm proud of you, Ace, not jealous. I know you earned the job. I'm just worried about you."_

"_You're not worried, you're unsupportive," she answered, rummaging through their drawers and pulling out her items. Logan stood up and stood by her, handing her a t-shirt. She dropped her handful and turned to him, her eyes flashing. "I don't want your help, Logan. I'm leaving you. Not going on a holiday."_

"_Rory, please don't go. Baby, we can work through this. I know we can," he begged. He grabbed her arm but she wrenched herself away, taking three steps back._

"_Don't make this any harder than it already is. I'm doing the right thing. I know I am. We'll just destroy each other if I stay," she explained._

"_You know that's not true. There is nothing that we can't get through."_

"_What? I'm supposed to go through my life knowing that my boyfriend doesn't support me and that he doesn't think I can do the one thing I've been working through my whole life," she said. "I'm leaving, Logan. You can't stop me. This is for the best, trust me."_

"_Rory, there is only one reason that you are walking through that door today," Logan said heatedly as she finished zipping her bags._

"_And what is that?" she asked, as she pulled the zipper on the last one. Logan reached out and grabbed her hand. She tried to pull it away but his grip was stronger._

"_The only reason you are leaving here today is if you don't love me anymore," he said._

_Rory picked up the last of her bags and threw it over her shoulder. She didn't look at him before walking out of the bedroom, out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her._

"You didn't tell me what I needed to hear though," Logan continued. "You didn't tell me whether or not you still loved me."

"I thought me leaving would be enough to get you through," she admitted. "I have a confession to make. I was still in love with you and I felt so bad about leaving you but I knew I didn't deserve you, and I still don't, so I kind of hoped that you had taken it as a sign that I didn't love you and that you'd move on."

"You're a little hard to move on from," he admitted. "But I promise, to make life easier for all three of us, that I will and I will do it quickly. And don't tell me I'm a good friend for doing so because that's just insulting and a friend isn't even half of what I was to you."

"What do you want me to say then?" she asked.

"Say 'Okay, Logan. I will try and get over you too,'" he answered. "Say 'Logan, I have made my decision and you have made yours. I will stay with Tristan, I will try to make it work, it will hurt you for awhile but you will move on and we will all move on and be one happy family.'"

"Okay, Logan," she repeated. "I _will_ get over you too and we will stick to your decision."

"Who's decision?" he asked.

"Ours," she said softly.

"That's my girl."

Somehow he had the strength to smile and somehow she had the strength to smile back and somehow they both had the strength to not lean in and somehow when Tristan got home and Rory was still on the lounge and Logan was still on the coffee table they had the strength to act normally.

"How's my girl feeling?" Tristan asked.

"Good, thanks," Rory smiled. She stood up and made her way over to him. "Logan made me breakfast."

"I made you breakfast too but you were already gone," Logan shrugged.

"Thanks, man," Tristan replied.

"No problem. Anyway, I'd better go. I told Cass I'd meet her and some of the guys today," he said. He stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. He turned and winked at Ace before he left Rory standing unarmed and vulnerable in front of Tristan.

"Logan and I had a good talk while you were gone," she said. She took a step further and gazed into his face. "I'm all yours, Tristan. You're the one that I want, the one that I love."

He opened his arms to her and she practically jumped into them, his arms wrapping around her so tightly she thought her bones would break.

"I'm sorry if I made you doubt us," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for doubting," he replied but he lessened his grip because he knew in his heart he had been right to doubt and he instinctively knew the conversation that had gone on between his life and his life's lover.

Logan stood outside the door and listened in. Things were back in place, where they should be. Things were righted and life could go on.

And that was how it became less complicated but more heart-breaking because they all knew the terms now. Rory and Logan had to be apart because one Rory wasn't strong enough to hurt one Tristan and because one Logan didn't have the guts to say 'No. This has gone on long enough. I will not fight anymore. I will leave' or to say 'No. This has gone on long enough. I will not fight anymore. I have won. The girl is mine' and because one Tristan, who saw all and knew all, wasn't brave enough or willing enough to say 'I have lost.'

They went on and moved on and tried to forget that they were all three in love with someone they would never really have and that made it all the more painful because they knew what they could have and what they were missing.

They were all paying the price for their sins and their decisions, past and future. And that price was Rory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** It's been awhile, I know. I have had hardly any computer time and I shouldn't really be on here right now, not until I get my glasses. Sigh. Reading glasses. This is kind of a nothing chapter but I like it and I'm happy with the way it worked out. It just kind of flowed. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tristan asked, coming up behind Rory. She had dumped her work bag at the door and immediately plunked down at the dining table, letting her head fall onto the heavy oak table.

"Head. Hurt. Drugs," she grunted. Tristan kissed her on her head before making his way to the bathroom cupboard where he found the small, white tablets Rory was after. He left the pills at her hands and went to get her a glass of water. She looked up and sighed gratefully, offering him the tiniest of smiles. "Thanks."

She dutifully took the pills while Tristan stood watch over her. She swallowed the water in three gulps and then pushed the glass away.

"You want more water?" he asked.

"Nah," she said, waving her hand.

"Coffee?" he asked, his voice dripping with tenderness and concern.

"Believe it or not," she said, looking up at him. "I really don't want coffee right now. I don't think it is the best thing for me."

"Oh, sorry," he said. She immediately felt bad and squinting, looked up into his face.

"I'm sorry. I just really feel like crap. I might just have a shower and go to bed," she sighed.

"Yeah, it's late," he agreed. He went to move but then he pulled up the chair next to hers. "You've been getting home late. Huntzberger got you working hard?"

"We have the big twentieth anniversary issue coming up and it's so much more work than either of us could ever have imagined," she explained. "We've been working on it non-stop and trying to get the daily issues out. I'm completely burned out."

"Is Logan still at the office?" Tristan asked.

"Yep," she said, nodding her head. "He's there before me and he leaves after me. I actually think he slept there last night."

"He did. He rang after you fell asleep to tell me," Tristan replied. His face fell suddenly and he looked nervous.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked, lifting a hand and caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his head into her hand, kissing her palm.

"I was going to wait to tell you but I guess now is as good a time as any," he started.

"What?" she asked, immediately panicked. She pulled her hand away and sat up. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing like that," he placated her. "I just have to go up to Newcastle for a week to take care of some business."

"Is that all?" she asked. Tristan looked at her in mock disappointment and she laughed. "Do you really have to go, honey?"

"Afraid so," he answered.

"I probably won't be here for much of the time anyway," she replied. "When do you leave?"

"Monday and I'll be back the following Tuesday so it's a little bit more than a week," he explained. "I'll be staying at our house."

"Makes sense," she shrugged. "We didn't buy it to never use it."

"I thought maybe you might be able to come up for the weekend," he suggested, a hopeful look on his face. The look on her face crushed him and told him all he needed to know. "I didn't think so but it was worth a mention."

"I'll miss you," she said twisting her mouth.

"I'll miss you," he replied. He leant forward and kissed her. She kissed him and then pulled back and winced.

"I'm going to go to bed," she sighed. She kissed him again quickly. "I'll see you soon?"

"Quicker than you can say 'bunny hop,'" he answered.

"Bunny hop," she said in an operatic voice. She laughed lightly. "Night, honey. I love you."

"Love you too," he mouthed.

-

"Morning," Rory said, knocking on Logan's office door. He was speaking rapidly into the phone but he waved her in. She waved a brown paper bag in his face and placed two large paper cups on the desk in front of him. She pushed one of the cups towards him and he shot her a grateful look before downing half of it in-between sentences. She sat down in the chair opposite to his and quickly pulled their breakfast out of the bag and setting it up between them as Logan winded the phone call up.

"You are a lifesaver," he said as soon as the phone was down. Rory was chewing a mouthful so she waited to answer.

"I know and you look like crap. Did you even come home last night?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at Logan's unkempt, unshaved appearance.

"Yes," he said affecting an offended tone. "I got home at about two, got up at five, had a shower and left."

"You really need to take some time off. You're going to burn out," she said, softly.

"Thanks for the concern, editor in-chief. You're working just as much as I am, you just do your work at home. Don't think I didn't hear you in the office at three this morning," he replied.

"The work has to get done," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "And besides, it was more like quarter to."

"Face it, we're both workaholics," he smiled.

"By the way, Tristan is going away on business next week," Rory blurted out.

"Really? He doesn't seem the traveling type," Logan answered.

"Well, we have a little café up in Newcastle and every six months he goes up for a week or so to work out the books and the like," she explained. "We have a holiday house up there too. Like the guy had in 'Wimbledon.'"

"You own a coffee shop and a holiday house in Newcastle and I didn't even know?" Logan asked, shocked. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah, well. Now you know," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's not a big deal."

"If you say so," he shrugged. "How come you're not going up with him? I assume it was bought so you two would have an excuse to go away together?"

"You know why I'm not going. I can't. I have to stay and work on the anniversary issue," she shot-back.

"If you really want to go with him, you should," he offered. She looked at him disbelievingly. "I really mean it, Ace. Go with him. You deserve a break. I can handle it down here."

"Thanks for the offer but its fine, really. This is going to be the only twentieth anniversary issue ever and I'm kind of honoured that it fell to me," she admitted. "I've worked so hard on it, I don't really want to leave now."

"I'd expect you to still work on it from Newcastle. I just thought you'd want to go," Logan said. She knew he was serious when he said he'd still want her to work. That was why he was such a great businessman.

"Logan, is there some reason that you want me to go?" she asked suddenly.

"No," he answered, obviously caught off-guard. "Why do you ask?"

"It just seems like you're trying to convince me to go," she pointed out.

"Well, I'm not. I just thought you might like to go and I'm offering you the chance," he replied.

"Well, thank you but I'm not interested," she stated.

"Good. It'll be good to spend some time together. When will Tristan be back?"

"The following Tuesday," she answered.

"He trusts us together for that long?" Logan asked, surprised. "I can understand him trusting you but me?"

"Of course he trusts us. Why wouldn't he?" she began. "Oh, stupid question. Of course he trusts us. He knows I'm with him."

"Listen, we should be finished work on the issue by Thursday if you wanted to go up then," Logan offered. "I can handle it here for a few days."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay. Why is that so hard for you to accept?" she snapped.

"I have a date on Friday night," he blurted out.

"Oh," she said, sucking in her breath. She visibly paled and rocked slightly. "I see. I won't get in your way, I promise. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Rory," he called out. She turned and looked at him.

"Logan, it's fine. You should date. I'm happy for you," she spat.

"Rory…"

"Logan, I said I was fine," she replied. "I planned on catching up with Cass then anyway. I'll call you if I need any help, okay?"

"A-okay," he sighed as she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** It's been awhile, I know. I have had hardly any computer time and I shouldn't really be on here right now, not until I get my glasses. Sigh. Reading glasses. This is kind of a nothing chapter but I like it and I'm happy with the way it worked out. It just kind of flowed. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"Promise to call every day?" Rory asked.

"Of course," Tristan replied, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He pulled her close and breathed in the smell of her raspberry and grapefruit shampoo. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's only for little bit more than a week, right?" she asked. "We've been apart longer than that before."

"And it was hell," he shot-back. She smiled lightly and pressed her cheek into his shoulder. "Hey, you'll get my shirt wet."

"You'll live," she whispered. A door opened and Logan's footsteps were heard stomping down the hall. Tristan loosened his grip and Rory stepped slightly away.

"Oh, sorry guys," he mumbled. "I didn't realize you were out here."

"It's okay," Tristan said, stepping fully away from Rory. The phone rang and Rory leant over and scooped it up. She said a few curt words as Tristan quickly zipped up his bag and Logan filled his travel mug with coffee.

"That was Laurie," Rory frowned. "He's waiting downstairs. You'd better go."

Laurie Ranger was a good friend of Tristan's and he had a part-share in the café. He would be driving up with Tristan and Tristan would spend a good part of the 'holiday' trying to keep the good-looking man out of mischief and a better part of the week regaling Rory with the stories of his many activities over the telephone.

"What's with the frown, Mar?" Tristan asked softly.

"He had a girl with him," she answered.

"Cass," Logan murmured.

"What?" Rory and Tristan snapped.

"Clarissa. Your best friend in the country. Cass, Clarissa," he replied.

"She's downstairs with Laurie?" Rory asked, confused. Logan looked up and noticed that they were looking at him.

"Huh? What? No, I have a missed call from her," he said, flashing his mobile at them. He crinkled his brow. "Who's Laurie?"

"It doesn't matter. Say goodbye to Tristan," Rory broke-in, rolling her eyes. She watched as the two men in her life walked over to each other and shook hands. A shiver ran down her spine as she realized just exactly who she wished was leaving and for how long.

"Hey, good luck and have fun," Logan smiled. "But don't have too much fun."

"Take good care of my girl," Tristan parried. Rory noticed Logan slightly flinch but if Tristan had noticed, he didn't show it.

"Of course," Logan replied. He waved his travel mug at Rory. "I'll meet you downstairs. I ordered us a town car today."

"You read my mind," she replied dryly as Logan exited stage left. She moved closer to Tristan and he slipped his arms around her again. Their lips clashed together in a passionate kiss. "Is it just me or was there an awful lot of goodbye in that kiss?"

"I am going away for a week and a half," Tristan replied. Rory shivered and a thought she had never had before entered her mind.

"Tristan, you are coming back aren't you?" she asked. "I mean, you aren't going to stay up there…"

"Of course I'm coming back," he whispered. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. She swallowed and bit her lip nervously. "Umm, call me when you get there so I know you're safe, okay. You know how Laurie drives."

"That I do," he laughed lightly. "Are you going to be okay here while I'm gone?"

"I'll be fine."

"It sucks that you couldn't get anytime off. I thought for sure that Logan would say yes," Tristan continued.

"He didn't say flat out no," Rory corrected. "But I can tell he wasn't pleased with the idea. I mean, it is my newspaper and it's not right for me to exploit him and dump all this work on him. And besides, I have been waiting for the twentieth anniversary edition years."

"I know. I guess it was selfish of me to ask you to come when I knew how excited you were about. I just hate being apart from you," he replied. Rory felt a funny feeling growing in her stomach. He was trying too hard, going too far and she suddenly wanted him gone. She leant forward and pulled him into another kiss. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and placed it in her hands. "I love you, Rory."

"I love you," she whispered. She pulled away. "We'd better go downstairs. Laurie and Logan will be waiting."

-

Logan and Rory stood outside waving as the black zippy convertible shoots down the road. They turn to each other and sigh as they wait for their town car. Logan reached over and pried the small box out of Rory's hand. Shocked and immobilized, she let him.

"You and Tristan took awhile upstairs," he mused. He turned the box over and over in his hands.

"He didn't want to let go," she whispered. She took a step closer and he threw his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his shoulder and he kissed her cheek, dropping the box into her open bag.

-

"I give up!" Lorelai screamed. "What's in the box?"

"I don't know," Rory replied. "I haven't opened it."

"Well, could you please hurry up and do it because I'm not sure if you're aware how expensive international phone calls are," Lorelai gasped.

"Umm, mother, do you actually remember the last time you paid a phone bill? I thought not because you don't have to pay phone bills," Rory answered dryly.

"Yes, I do suppose you're boyfriend's father owning he biggest telecommunications company in the world helps a fair bit with these calls," Lorelai drawled. "But I still want to know."

"Mum, what do I do if it's a ring?" Rory asked.

"You try it on and see if it fits," Lorelai suggested. "If it is a ring and it doesn't fit and you decide not to marry Tristan, you have a perfect out. He'd be the first to agree that an engagement ring that doesn't fit is a bad omen."

"I bet it isn't a ring and I'm freaking out for no reason," Rory sighed.

"You know, hon, it never occurred to me that Logan being there had thrown you that much. I know you still love him and that you aren't over him, I just never realized that you were still in love with him," Lorelai said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that two months ago, if Tristan had proposed, you wouldn't have thought twice about saying yes," Lorelai explained. "I never realized that it would be something you would have to think about. I just figured you and Tristan were more solid than that."

"But you said yourself that Logan would always be your favourite," Rory interrupted. "And besides, I supported you when you broke up with Max. I packed all my clothes in an overnight bag, ate nothing but an Altoid and stayed in some cheesy B&B. I even sacrificed going to the Harvard library to keep you company. I mean, who knows when I'll ever have that opportunity again? And all you can say is 'I didn't know you would have to think about it? 'So what if I'm not sure I want to marry Tristan. I mean why does that automatically mean I want to be with Logan? Maybe I just don't think it's the right time to get married."

"Whoa! Slow down, pony," Lorelai cut in. "Babe, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know what's in the box."

"I know. I'm just saying that a little bit of support is all I need," Rory explained. "I just need you to say that you will love me and support me if I decide I don't want to marry Tristan, whether or not it means I'm with Logan or not."

"They both love you and you would be happy with either of them. I just wonder which one would be happier with you. Tristan who gave up everything to be with you or Logan who gave up on you?" Lorelai asked. She went on before Rory could voice her opinion. "Don't get me wrong. I love them both dearly and in another universe on another planet, I would have jumped for joy at the thought of you being Logan's wife."

"That's not true. You have never wanted me and Logan to work out. You love him like a son but you don't want him as one," Rory argued. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow. Mum, why are we even having this conversation?"

"I don't know, Angel, but you clearly have some sorting out to do," Lorelai pointed out. She sighed dramatically. "In answer to your demand, of course I will love and support you, whoever you choose. But I retain the right to make many observations I see fit and give you my opinion at anytime. The truth is, I'll be thrilled no matter who you end up with. I just want it to be your decision and I want you to be the one who makes it. I mean, I don't want you to pick Logan just because Tristan isn't there or stay with Tristan because Logan leaves. In fact, why don't you come home for a while? Maybe some time apart from them will do you good."

"I don't know, Mum, work is pretty hectic right now," Rory answered. She was glad her mother had suggested the idea though. It provided a good distraction from the previous conversation. "I can't get away."

"Hence you aren't on your way to the freezing cold seaside town of Newcastle right now," Lorelai pointed out. "Babe, you haven't been home in almost two years."

"I know. I just can't stand being there anymore," she admitted. "I just get so… I just can't handle it and I don't like the feeling of not being in control."

"You know, most of the town is back to normal…"

"Is the gazebo still pink? And are the streets still painted in sparkly gold?" she asked, in reference to the Wizard of Oz festival that Taylor had organized, the festival at which she had discovered her grandparents were paying Christopher to visit her, the festival at which she and Lane had had their first major fight, the festival at which she found out Lindsay and Dean had reunited and were having their first child. When Logan had told Rory he was being shipped out to London and had asked her to come, it was a relief.

"Well, yes. You don't have to come back to Stars Hollow. We can stay in New York or Hartford or even Boston," Lorelai suggested. "I just miss you and I want you to come home."

"If I tell you I'll think about it, will you leave me alone?" Rory asked.

"If you open the box, I won't even mention it again," Lorelai agreed a giddy tone in her voice.

"Deal," Rory sighed. She picked up the box from off her desk and steeled herself for what might be inside. "I'm picking it up, I'm opening the lid and…"

"And what?" Lorelai asked quietly. She was barely breathing, so scared was she at the thought of what could be inside.

"It's a locket with an 'R' engraved on top," Rory in answered in one relieved breath.

"It sounds beautiful, hon," Lorelai smiled, seemingly relieved too.

"It is. Look, I'd better go," she continued. "I have so much work piled up. I love you and I promise I'll think about coming back to the States."

"Good. Love you, kid," Lorelai chirped. She hung up the phone and rested against the heavy oak counter at the Dragonfly Inn. She looked at Michel and smiled. "Rory's not getting married. It wasn't a ring."

"And this is a good thing?" Michel asked, for once his accent not sounding obnoxious. Lorelai looked at him, her brow furrowed. "I meant that as a statement. My apologies. This is a good thing."

"Yeah," Lorelai replied. "This is a good thing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** It's been awhile, I know. I have had hardly any computer time and I shouldn't really be on here right now, not until I get my glasses. Sigh. Reading glasses. This is kind of a nothing chapter but I like it and I'm happy with the way it worked out. It just kind of flowed. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Rory?" Logan called, pushing open the apartment door. He made his way in and dropped three steaming bags on the dining room table. "I bought home food."

"You're a lifesaver," Rory croaked from the general direction of her room. "I started to cook.

"I can see that," he replied, taking in the array of pans and ingredients that were scattered around the kitchen. He walked over to the archway that separated the hallway from the rest of the house and peered down the hall. He laughed when he saw her. She was lying down on the floor, half in her room, half in the hallway.

"Don't laugh at me," she admonished him.

"What on earth are you doing, Ace?" he asked. He slid down and sat so his back was against the wall and his feet reached to the other wall. He placed a hand on her forehead and frowned. "You're burning up, Ace."

"I don't feel so good," she replied. "That's why I'm here. I got tired so I thought I'd take a nap before dinner and then the phone rang and it was Mum and I got so tired that when we were talking I just kind of flopped down here and I haven't been able to move since."

"Well, you have this neat of pattern from the wood all over your face. It's very attractive," Logan smiled. Rory shot him a 'withering' glare before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I do try to be as graceful and as elegant as I can be," she twittered. "I even went to Madame Sacre-Bleu's charm school."

"It definitely paid off," he answered. He stood up and reached out a hand to her. "Come on. Let's get you up, missy."

"Don't. Can't move," she groaned.

"You aren't staying on the ground all night. You'll ruin your back," he said, helping her to her knees.

"I've heard that it's good to sleep on the floor every once in awhile," she argued, as he helped her heave her to her feet.

"Well, not tonight and not when there is Mexican waiting for us," he disagreed. He re-did the buttons on her pale pink cardigan and shooed her out to the living area. They worked together silently, pulling out plates, glasses and cutlery. Logan handed a bag to her and took two himself and they set the food out across the table. "Let the feast begin."

"Amen and hallelujah," Rory agreed. She got a plate full of food and then stopped. "I don't think I can make it through all of this."

"I disagree. I think that you'll be going back for thirds before I even finish my first plate."

"I think you're right," she said, after taking a few bites. "This is heaven."

"This tastes like its three days old," he argued.

"And yet you are still eating it," she teased.

"Has Tristan called yet?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "He rang to let me know he arrived safely. Hey, did you get onto Cass?"

"Yeah, she rang me before. Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," Logan shrugged.

"Well, I don't know why you would bother wondering. If you're worried about him being jealous or worried again, don't be," she half-mumbled. Logan put down his fork and looked at her.

"I'm not worried about that, Ace," he said seriously. His mouth stretched into his patented smirk and she relaxed. "Besides, Gilmore, I won't be the one making the first move. You will be."

"What makes you so sure, Huntzberger?" she asked.

"I'm a reformed man now. You changed me. Made an honest man of me. I would never make a move on another man's woman, not even you and especially not if I thought the woman was happy with the other man," he remarked.

"Yeah, well. I still don't know why you think I'd make the first move. I'm an innocent," she replied haughtily.

"Oh yeah. A true innocent," he mocked.

"Hey…" she cried. "I am!"

"I heard that Casey who works in advertising got engaged on the weekend," Logan said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah," Rory smiled. "To Lachlan. They have been going out for months. Everyone thought they would be married by now."

"Do you think it will be a long engagement?" Logan forced out.

"I think they will be married by the end of the month," Rory announced. "Casey is like that. Impulsive, risky, daring."

"Kind of like you used to be?" he asked.

"I was only impulsive, risky and daring when I was trying to get you. As soon as I had you, I didn't have to be that anymore," she admitted. "It still took a little bit of pushing but I was. Actually, the first time we kissed was because of something my dad said to me."

"The truth comes out," he whistled. "It wasn't just because I was so irresistible."

"Unfortunately for you, no," she smiled softly.

"Hey, what happened between you and Christopher. I always liked him," Logan managed to ask.

"It's a long story. And I'm not surprised you liked him. You two were very similar and he liked you too," she replied.

"That's why you and I aren't together. You could never be with someone your parents both love," he joked. "Seriously, what happened?"

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Come on, Ace. You clam up every time someone mentions him. I haven't heard of a single phone call from him or seen a single letter from him in the entire time I've been here," Logan explained. "Considering the amount of time he spent with us in the two years we were here together, that's a pretty big deal."

"It's a long story…"

"Well, share it. We have all night," Logan prodded. "And if it's complicated, uncomplicate it."

"I guess it's not so complicated," she sighed wearily. "And I guess I can narrow it down to three sentences. Things were going well and life was swell. Grandma and Grandpa were paying him to see me and be a part of my life. Life wasn't so swell anymore."

"Wow," Logan whistled. He reached over and took Rory's hand. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I got over it," she shrugged, as a tear slipped down her face.

"No, you didn't," Logan said comfortingly. "And that's okay. It must have hurt a lot."

"It did," she admitted. "It really did."

"One thing stands out in that entire story," Logan admitted. "And that was that you said I was a lot like him. Rory, I would never do anything like that."

"I know," she said quickly. "I didn't mean in that sense. I meant you were alike in other ways. They say girls marry their fathers and I guess that's why I was so attracted to you."

He glanced down at her hand and she followed his gaze to her ring finger. "I thought you'd be wearing a big, shiny knuckle-duster by now but Tristan is nothing like your father."

"It wasn't a ring," she shrugged. She pulled the locket out from under her cardigan and flashed it at him. "It was this locket. Before you say anything, I'm kind of glad it wasn't a ring and no, Tristan is nothing like Christopher."

-

He couldn't say he was surprised when a small knock came on his door in the wee hours of the morning. Nor was he surprised when Rory walked in wearing a short cotton nightie and both boldly and nervously padded her way over to his bed and gently woke him.

"Logan," she whispered. He rolled over and opened his eyes, trying not to show that he'd always been awake, waiting and hoping. She bit her lip nervously. "Can I sleep with you?"

He shuffled over and let her climb into his side of the bed. She pulled the Egyptian cotton sheets over her naked legs she fixed the pillow before pulling the big quilt over them.

"Comfortable?" he asked, managing to keep his voice clear and sincere. He knew she was expecting a sneer.

"Yeah," she answered. "I couldn't sleep. I guess I'm just used to having someone in bed with me."

"You don't need to explain, Ace," he whispered.

He wasn't surprised the next night when she waltzed in and slid in next to him without asking and without explanation. Nor was he surprised when he entered his bedroom late Wednesday night and found her already asleep, curled up in her normal fetal position.

No siree. It didn't surprise him at all and soon he found he liked it, he really liked it. And soon he realized she liked it too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N IMPORTANT:** I really didn't like the last chapter. I felt it was too cliche. This is cliche too but I just liked it better. So sorry! The outcome and half of the writing is still the same. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Rory asked traipsing into Logan's bedroom and flopping onto the bed. She struggled to pull up her nude pantyhose as he preened his hair and made sure he was looking good.

"Out," he replied.

"I know but where?" she asked again, successfully pulling one leg on and starting on the other. She succeeded and sat cross-legged one the bed watching him. "Logan, where are you taking the poor girl?"

"Poor girl," he repeated. "That was an insult to me and her."

"How was it an insult to her?" Rory asked, a strange look crossing her face. She knew damn well how it was an insult to him and she knew he knew it was a joke but they were both in unexplained bad moods that night, ready to strike even when the iron wasn't hot.

"Because it's like saying that I only take poor girls out to dinner so I can flaunt that I'm richer than them so technically, it's an insult to me too," he replied.

"Logan, I didn't even think about that," Rory shot-back. "I was just asking where you were going and you didn't answer so I tried to take a joke and you took it the wrong way. What the hell is wrong with you? You've been in a bad mood all day and you've been taking it out on me."

"Did you ever think that I was in a bad mood because of you so no-one else deserved to have it taken out on them?" he hissed.

"Of course I thought that!" she cried. "But why are you mad at me? I did nothing."

"I have to ask you something," Logan blurted out. "When Tristan comes back on Tuesday, what is going to happen?"

"Happen?" Rory asked. "What do you mean happen?"

"Are you going to run straight into his arms? Are you going to tell him about us? What is going to happen?" he asked.

"What do you mean us?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Drop the cute and innocent act, Bambi," he replied. "Don't pretend that you crawling into bed with me every night doesn't mean anything. I know better."

"It does mean nothing," she sighed. "I told you. I'm just not used to sleeping alone anymore."

"Fine, there is no us," Logan spat. "But tell me, are you going to tell him?"

"Probably not," she answered.

"Are you going to be able to look in his eyes and lie to him?" he asked.

"Lie to him about what?" Rory asked. "Nothing happened."

"Damnit, Rory! Now do you see why I'm in such a bad mood?"

"No. whether or not has nothing to do with you. It has to do with me. It's my decision. I'm the one who came to you, it's my fault. You don't have to live with the consequences," she replied. She paused and sucked in a quick breath. "Is that really why you're in a bad mood?"

"Did you ever think that maybe I wanted you to ask me to stay with you tonight?" he asked. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip.

"Yes," she whispered quietly. "But I wanted you to stay with me without me having to ask."

"Like I would," he answered bitterly. "You have a boyfriend. I'm going to be late. Just make sure you aren't in my bed when I get home and be on your best behaviour in the morning. We might have a guest. You'll do fine sleeping alone."

"Are you sure you want to go tonight?" she asked quickly.

"What?" he asked. He stopped at the door and turned to face her completely. "As opposed to what?"

"You could come out with me and Cass," she suggested. He gave her a pained look and she gave him one back. "Did you really think I was okay with you going? I'm not. I'm jealous and I'm mad and I'm upset. I don't want you to go. I'd rather you were with me."

"I thought about not going," he said, chuckling mirthlessly. "But then I thought 'what's the point?' You're still with Tristan so I may as well be getting some."

Rory's face paled and for a second she looked as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her but then suddenly the look on her face changed. He was right and she knew it.

"I shouldn't have asked," she said softly.

"No, you shouldn't have. you know, Rory, I love you and I would give anything to have you back but you have to want me and you have to be mine exclusively. You're going to have to choose because if you don't, I'm going to choose for you," he snapped.

"What does that mean?" she asked tentatively, not really wanting an answer.

"If you don't pick me, I'm leaving. It's not an ultimatum. It's just what I have to do. This is pathetic. I've never been the guy that didn't fight for what he wanted. I've never been the one to stand in the corner and watch the girl I want be with someone else. That's not me. You know that's not me but you have stood here and let me be that person. Well, I'm not going to do it anymore. It's him or me, Gilmore," he said quickly. Rory stood up and opened her mouth to speak but he reached out and put a hand on her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes but he was overcome with the passion of the speech and reached out for her. Willingly, she came into his arms and willingly, she let him lower his head to hers and kiss her passionately. He roughly pushed her away and left the room without another word. She stood in the middle of his bedroom and listened to his angry footsteps stomping down the hall, through the living area and finally, with a slam of the door he was gone. She sank down onto the carpet, her legs unwilling or unable to hold her tiny weight any longer.

What to do?

-

"Look, I need to be straight with you," Logan announced when the meal was drawing to a close.

"What is it?" his date asked, her almond shaped eyes narrowing in an amused way.

"There's this girl," he said and she laughed.

"Enough said," she answered. She didn't seem mad or upset, just understanding. "There's this boy."

"Enough said," Logan repeated. He fumbled around for his wallet but she held up a hand.

"Don't bother. It's insulting," she replied. She laid a hand over his and smiled. "I'm glad we were honest."

-

Rory laughed loudly as she fumbled around her bag for her keys. She slumped against the doorway and threw her bag down when she couldn't find them.

"I can't find them," she giggled. She bent down and tipped the entire contents of the black bag on the floor and knelt down. "Help me find them."

Clarissa bent down next to Rory and helped her sift through the mounds of stuff that were littering the beige carpet.

"It's pretty good we're the only apartment on this floor, huh?" Rory asked. "Otherwise people would be very mad at us right now."

"I'm being quiet. You're the one making so much noise," Clarissa pointed out. "You're very un-Rory when you're drunk."

"I know," she smiled. "Isn't it great?"

"Fabulous," Clarissa drawled. She found a shiny silver Oroton key-ring in the shape of an O and swung it in Rory's face. "We're in business, love."

"Oh, good. I am dying to get out of this stupid skirt and into some track pants," Rory gasped. She fiddled around and eventually got the key to stick into the lock. She over-balanced and fell in with the door when it swung open, landing just inside her front door. She and Clarissa began to laugh loudly and hysterically. Rory crawled out of the way and made room for Clarissa to come in.

"You don't want to get your stuff?" Clarissa asked, pointing at the contents of Rory's handbag. Rory reached out and pulled it all in, leaving just to the side of the door.

"There is someone in my kitchen," Rory said. She stood up and made her way over to a pretty brunette that she recognized as an anchor woman for an English television channel. The lady was standing at the coffee pot wearing a red silk dressing gown that Rory recognized as an old one of hers.

"I guess you own this place," the woman said. She smiled and offered a hand. "Christina Alders."

"Rory Gilmore," she replied, letting Christina shake her hand.

"This must be pretty strange," she continued. "Walking to find another woman at your kitchen bench."

"I had some warning," Rory admitted. "I just wasn't expecting you to be wearing my dressing gown."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realise this was yours," Christina said awkwardly. Clarissa had flopped onto the couch by then and was watching the exchange with interest.

"It's okay. It's an old one. I'd forgotten I had it," Rory frowned. Christina opened her mouth to say something but Rory quickly spoke. "Christina, when you go back to Logan, can you please tell him that I've made my decision? He'll know what you mean."

"This isn't what you think," Christina said, quickly.

"And how do you know what I think this is? If you think I think you're sleeping with him, the answer is no. I know Logan and I know his type. You're way too smart to be sleeping with him. And you're definitely a girlfriend girl, not a one of the many type. Unless I got you wrong and you're actually a hooker because I can see that being the case too," Rory replied. "So, I don't know why you're here exactly or why you're in my clothes but you're sure as hell overstaying your welcome in my house at my kitchen bench with my coffee maker and my mugs and with my man. You look like you're an intelligent woman so I don't know what Logan was playing at bringing you here but it sure as hell worked and I suddenly feel dizzy."

Rory quickly fled to the confines of her bathroom leaving Clarissa alone with the brunette.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm not even sure it made sense. Rory tends not to make sense when she's drunk. Or mad or jealous for that matter," Clarissa shrugged. "She didn't mean any of it, I swear. She'll probably call the station and apologise tomorrow."

"I just want you to know that I didn't sleep with Logan," she explained. "We decided to come back here for coffee and it started raining and my clothes got wet so when we got here we put my clothes in the dryer and I put this on. I didn't know it was hers and we didn't think you'd be home this early otherwise I would never have come. Logan loves her and I'm judging by that little rant that she loves him too."

"I guess it just took quarter of a bottle of tequila and you to realise what we all realise," Clarissa shrugged.

-

"I hear you met Christina," Logan said. He lowered himself onto the tiled floor and rubbed her back. Rory groaned and moved so she was in his arms. "She said you asked her to tell me you'd made a choice."

"Clarissa told me what happened. With the rain, the coffee and the clothes."

"Ace," he whispered.

"I want you," she whispered. She started to whimper both from the alcohol and the relief of finally knowing, of finally telling him. "I saw you with her and I began to think 'what if I've missed my chance to tell him I love him and he's the one I want?' I couldn't live with that and I know deep down that you could never have married her with me still around but I just didn't even want to contemplate it. Logan, I have been so stupid and so blind. And I feel really sick."

She moved herself away from him and heaved into the toilet. He looked at her, his heart breaking. He hated seeing her in such pain. She began to sob softly and he rubbed her back.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here, Ace," he comforted her. Her sobs ceased and she moved so her head was resting on his lap. He looked down at her, into her face, his eyes narrowed and brow crinkled in concern. "I know you felt that when you saw Christina but do you still feel that way now?"

"It seemed so easy," she continued, not answering him. "So convenient. It's almost like Tristan left us alone so we would realise we belonged together."

"What do you mean realise, Ace?" he asked, his voice full of emotion. "I always knew it. It was you that needed convincing."

"I'm convinced now," she replied. She leaned into him and she felt his lips softly kissing her hair. They were silent, content to just be, and in the arms of the man she loved, Rory's cries ceased. "I'm surprised you want me back. I dumped you so cruelly and so unnecessarily."

"I got over it," he shrugged. He swallowed and finally asked the question that was on both their lips. "What are we going to do? About Tristan?"

"I don't know. We'll figure it out. I think he already knows," Rory admitted. "Are you going to be okay with us? I mean when he comes back? He's going to hug me and kiss me before I get the chance to tell him. I mean, I can't tell him over the phone."

"I'll have to be okay with it," Logan shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but Rory knew better. She looked up at him. "So, I'll be jealous for awhile but it won't be any worse than it was when I didn't have you."

"Oh my gosh," Rory said, sitting up suddenly. She winced and regretted it immediately. After a few breaths of air, she continued her thought. "I'm going to have to call Christina tomorrow and apologise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N: **Not my most shining moment of literature but it's an update. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

"Rory?" Clarissa asked softly as someone crawled into bed next to her. "Sweetheart, what happened?"

"I just told Logan that I loved him," Rory replied, with a whimper.

"Oh, baby," Clarissa said, sympathetically. "Why are you crying? What's so wrong with that?"

"I just don't want to hurt Tristan. I feel awfully about him," she cried.

"Oh, don't you worry about Tristan. I have a feeling he can take care of his own some," Clarissa answered. She turned to Rory and stroked her hair. "Did you hear that, baby? I made up a new word."

"Yes, you did," Rory laughed softly. She ceased to cry and let her best English friend stroke her long brown hair. "When I left Logan, what did you think?"

"I thought that you were the stupidest person in the world and that you were making a huge mistake. If you remember correctly, I told you so," Clarissa replied.

"I know that but I mean, did you think that we would end up together again?" Rory asked.

"I knew that he would come for you one day. Rory, I know you don't know this because you weren't there but I was. When you left Logan was beside himself. He was destroyed. You reduced him to nothing, a great big gaping black hole. A mirror image of Logan. But I knew that wouldn't last long and I knew that he would pretend to put you behind him but that the façade wouldn't hold up and that he would come back for you," Clarissa explained. "I don't know how I knew it, I just did."

"I don't deserve him," Rory murmured. Clarissa drew in a sharp breath. She knew Rory wanted her to calm her, to appease her but Clarissa was a true friend and she just couldn't do it. Rory wanted the truth more and Cass was going to give it to her.

"No, you don't. You don't deserve him at all. He deserves someone who won't give him up to follow their dreams, he deserves someone who won't break his heart by parading their new love in front of him or leave him with no explanation. He deserves someone who will put him first and who will love him above all others and you couldn't do that. You are selfish and you are ruthless because your mother always told you you can have everything and that you can trample over anyone and anything to get your dreams, that if you're happy the world is happy but that isn't true, Rory. You're happy, that's it. Logan doesn't deserve what you did to him but you did it. He doesn't deserve you but he's got you and he wants you," Clarissa sighed. "And he's okay with it because he knew you were like that before he fell in love with you. He's the one who taught you to go for what you want. Your mother said it but he put it in practice."

"Ouch," Rory said. "I deserved that."

"You did but I don't ever want to hear that word again. Okay, babe?" Clarissa asked.

"Okay," Rory whispered.

"Good. Now get some sleep, precious. I want to go to Portobello tomorrow and you're no fun when you have a hangover," she said. Rory smiled and made a kissing motion with her mouth.

"Night, Cass."

"Night, Ror."

-

"Mummy?" Rory spoke into the phone.

"Rory? Baby girl, honey girl, sweetness, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked. Her voice was cracked and tired as if she had just woken up. "You realise it's still deep dark night here, don't you? It might be breakfast time there but it isn't here."

"I talk to you at breakfast all the time and you don't care then," Rory replied.

"Yes, but cherry pie, I talk to you at three am in the morning when I've prepared for it or I just happen to still be up. I'm much more lucid when you call me at your lunchtime also known as my liquid breakfast," Lorelai babbled. She yawned and then stopped herself. "Rory, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. I forgot about the time difference. You want me to call back?" she asked, her voice sounding wistful. Lorelai very much wanted to go back to sleep but she knew that either way it would plague her. She would either spend hours wondering over what her only child wanted to tell or if Rory had told her, she would undoubtedly spend hours obsessing over it.

"No, babe. It's okay. I'm already awake, right?" she said, keeping her voice calm and steady.

"Right," Rory said with a smile. Lorelai just knew her daughter was smiling. She could hear it in her voice.

"Alright, tell Mummy what you're so happy about," Lorelai continued.

"I think I picked Logan," she said quickly. She waited to hear Lorelai's response but all she heard was a gasp and then silence.

"Umm, hon, I think I will take that rain check," Lorelai whispered. She bit her lip and to her surprise found herself blinking back tears. "Don't call me. I'll call you."

"Mum?" Rory tried. She heard Lorelai sniff. "Mum, are you crying? Are you mad at me? What's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to call you back, Rory," Lorelai replied, her voice suddenly full of steel.

"But Mum…"

"Deal with it, Rory," Lorelai snapped. "I said I would call you back."

And the phone went dead.

-

"Are you nearly ready?" Rory called from Logan's bed. She was trying in vain to buckle up a Prada shoe but it wasn't working for her. Logan came into the bed and rolled his eyes when he saw where she was. She put on an angelic face and held her foot out to him, twisting her ankle seductively. "Would you?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he replied. Clarissa came in from the hallway and rolled her eyes.

"You are whipped, boy," she laughed. Rory smirked as Logan continued to prod around with the shoe.

"Rory, just wear another pair of damn shoes," he grunted, giving up. He shoved her leg away and she pouted. "I swear that should be illegal."

"So people keep telling me," Rory laughed. Her eye caught a photo frame that hung in the hall on the opposite side to Logan's wall. She knew the photo well. It was what Lorelai called their 'quintessential' photo, their very epitome. Rory and Lorelai on her sixteenth birthday, arms slung around each other, a pink feather boa flung casually over Rory's neck.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asked, squeezing her leg. She blinked and then smiled.

"Fine," she replied. Clarissa pushed Logan out of the way and expertly did the buckle up. She grinned wickedly and pumped her arms.

"Who's the best?" she called.

"You are," Logan muttered. Rory laughed and gave her friend a hug.

"Yes, Cass, we all know it."

-

Rory's cell phone began to ring as they browsed the markets. She pulled it out of her bag and gulped when she saw the name. She motioned to Clarissa and Logan, who were arguing over a bag, that she would be right around the corner.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself. I miss you," Tristan's voice spoke. She felt a prickle of guilt go down her spine and she grimaced.

"Miss you too," she replied, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Portobello Road," she answered. "Just doing some shopping. Cass wants a new bag. Or boots. Or a hat. The English and their hats, right?"

"Right," he answered their long-time joke. "Logan's with you, isn't he?"

"Well, he and Cass are friends too," she said, hating how it sounded.

"I didn't ask if he was with Cass, I asked if he was with you," Tristan repeated, testing the waters.

"What do you mean? We're all here together," she lied. There was a silence and then he spoke.

"I might be coming home a little early," he said.

"Really?" Rory cried, putting on what she hoped was an Oscar-worthy performance. "That's great."

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered. "Tris, what's going on? You're acting like a crazy person."

"I guess I'm just tired and missing you. How's Lorelai?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.

"She's Lorelai," Rory shrugged, keeping the bitterness out of her voice. "The one and only. She's a phenomena, unexplainable. And she finally got through a whole tub of mine chocolate chip ice-cream all by herself."

"Tell her I'm proud the next time you talk to her. I think I miss her almost more than I miss you," he mocked.

"Well, that's not nice," Rory sneered. Something in his voice jarred her and a thought popped into her brain. Her mother couldn't have betrayed her, could she? Not that Lorelai knew what had happened but what had happened between her and Logan was innocent. Innocent in that they had done nothing more than kiss and innocent in that they wouldn't. Rory couldn't sleep with Logan while she was still 'with' Tristan and Logan would never have put her in the position. And even though Lorelai didn't know what had happened, she had a big imagination. She could have spun a story or said what she thought. Whether or not Lorelai had indeed called him, something in Tristan's voice said that he knew and that he wanted it out in the open. Rory wanted it out in the open more than anyone but she knew it couldn't be done over the phone. "Tris, have you talked to my mother?"

"No. Why?" he answered just a little too quickly. Rory fell against a telephone pole, her breath coming in quick, short spurts. She swallowed and pressed her forehead to the cool metal.

"You just didn't seem surprised about the ice-cream, that's all," she said weakly. She sighed and swallowed again. "When are you coming home?"

"It's still looking like Tuesday," he said. She pictured him shrugging and then looking out at the rolling white waves. He sounded distant, not just in… distance.

"That's forever away," she murmured.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed. "I'd better go. I'll see you on Tuesday?"

"Of course," she answered.

"I love you," he whispered fiercely as if he knew it would be the last time.

"Oh, I love you too," she whispered back with just as much feeling. She knew it would be the last time she ever said. "Tristan, I really do."

"Goodbye, Rory," he replied flatly

"Bye," she answered. Rory paled and hung up the phone before she could even think about what had happened, she was typing in another number. She could feel someone staring at her and she turned to find Logan and Clarissa watching her intently.

"Tristan," she shrugged. Tears sprang into her eyes and she brushed them away impatiently. Clarissa looked worriedly between Logan and Rory but there was no need. There was nothing but concern on Logan's face.

"You are allowed to hurt, you know," he comforted her, taking her into his arms. "You were with him for a long time."

"I'm leaving him to be with you. you can be understanding," she shot-back. "You and I are going to be happy."

She was going to break up with him eventually and she was doing it for another man. She wasn't allowed to feel sad. It was 'High Fidelity' all over again. Laura should never have been upset because she had left Rob and yet she was. Rory knew it was stupid to relate her life to a movie but that was how she had been raised, in prose and metaphor and imitation. That was the Lorelai way and right now, Rory was not a big fan of Lorelai's way. She remembered that she had typed Lorelai's number into her phone. She hit the call button and held the small piece of silver metal up to her ear.

"Mum, I hope you're happy," was all she said before she flipped her phone shut and shoved it in her bag. She slipped her hand into Logan's and glanced at Clarissa. "Cass, I thought you wanted a new bag."


	14. Chapter 14

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Hmm. I don't know what I think of it. I never re-read my writing because I'm scared I'll hate it and if I did, I'd never write anything so it might not make sense. Let me know if it doesn't. I think there's only going to be one or two more chapters left. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

Rory laughed loudly as she unlocked the white wooden door and pushed it open. Her laugh cut off immediately as she stepped inside. She stepped out backwards, pushing Logan and Clarissa dangerously close to the top of the stairs. She slammed the door shut and then whirled around to lean against it, her breath coming out in choking gasps. Clarissa caught Logan's eye and nodded to the stairs. He looked concerned for Rory but nodded imperceptibly, not that it mattered because Rory was paying attention to no-one. The two could have done a rumba or a passionate tango in front of her and she wouldn't have realised.

"Umm, hon, Logan and I are going to run down to the shops and grab some food. I don't think there was much left in your cupboards," Clarissa said. Logan swallowed but leant forward and kissed Rory's sweaty forehead. Her eyes met his briefly and she swallowed. Her hands reached out for his and she squeezed them gratefully. He moved to kiss her but Clarissa grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled him away. Rory turned back to the door and faced its stark whiteness. She took in a few deep breaths, swallowed and moved her hand to the bronze door handle. She turned it slowly and pushed her weight onto the door. It opened smoothly and flawlessly and she blinked a few times to see if what she saw was really what she saw.

"I thought I heard you come in," Tristan said, from his seat at the dining table. Rory closed the door behind her and opened her mouth to speak but all she could do was wave clumsily. She took a step towards him. "I wasn't expecting you home so soon. I thought I'd have to wait for hours."

"Tristan, I…"

"I don't want to hear you apologies, Mary," he said, with no trace of bitterness. "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses."

"I wasn't going to apologise," she mumbled. She took a seat across from him and put her Balenciaga bag on the table between them as a barrier. He fixed her with a look and she relented. "But you know me better than that and you know I was going to apologise profusely. I just don't like hurting anyone."

"And neither do I," he replied. "And apparently I have no dignity either. I was going to tell you that I met someone else up in Newcastle and that was why I'd been going up there so much lately but I realised I was only doing it to hurt you and then I realised it wouldn't hurt you because you were in love with someone else so instead I sit here, unafraid to tell you that I am a broken man."

"Are you… angry with me?" she stuttered, knowing she deserved it if he was furious.

"Not angry," he admitted and she knew he wasn't lying. "Look, Rory, I was mad at first, then I was disappointed but now I'm just sad. I would have liked you to have been my wife. I would have liked to have had kids with you. I would have liked to retire with you, maybe open a restaurant or the like but I've always known you didn't want that with me. I guess it's just taken two years for the point to really, really hit home."

"I wanted that with you too," she answered. She looked broken and tried. "I really wanted that with you."

"But not as much as you wanted it with him," Tristan said, the faint trace of a sneer coming into his voice. Rory's face crumbled and she shook her head. "Rory, I don't want this to be bitter. I'm not saying it has to be a barrel of laughs but I don't want there to be screaming and fighting and I want there to be minimal tears and if at all possible, I want none of those tears to be from me. I'm broken beyond what I thought a man could be and heaven knows, I want you to be broken too. I just want you to feel even an iota of what I feel. That's why I didn't want to do this over the phone. I wanted to do it in front of you. I guess I kind of hoped that you would break down and cry, that you would beg me to stay."

"You have no idea how much I want to do that," Rory whispered. Her hands were clutching the leather bag between them so hard her knuckles were white. Tristan gave a little chuckle and she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Yes but that's because you hate seeing me sad," he muttered darkly. "You don't want me to stay because you love me, you want me to stay because you hate that you've broken me. Never thought you had that much power over me, did you? Well, you should have known. I have been yours and wholly yours from the moment you moved in here. If you asked me to go to deepest darkest Africa for you, I would have said 'how long?'"

"I know," she whispered. "I know all that."

"But you just couldn't love me back," he replied.

"That's not true, Tristan. I loved you so much. I wanted it to be you so badly," she groaned. She let her head fall on the hard table and let the tears fall, making a pool on the heavy oak.

"I don't doubt that you loved me, Mare," he said and she felt relieved he had used her 'real' name. "You just didn't even have the decency to be the one to tell me that you were leaving me."

"I was going to tell you. Please believe me," she pleaded. "I didn't want to do it over the phone and in my heart of hearts, I knew you knew. I hate my mum for doing this. I really do."

"You know, I knew you and Lorelai were close but I never thought you'd stoop as low as getting her to dump me for you and I never thought she would actually do it," Tristan spat. There was no disguising the bitterness this time but in this case, Rory didn't deserve it. Her head snapped up from the table and she glared at him.

"Tristan, I swear to you that I had nothing to do with that," Rory said so harshly that he had no option but to believe her. "I don't know why she did this and I wish she hadn't. It wasn't how I'd planned it."

"It wasn't exactly how I'd planned it either," Tristan murmured. He looked at Rory, whose face was tearstained, and sighed. "I knew all along that you and Logan were right for each other. That was partly why I went away. I guess I just wanted you to realise it so you and I could be over and we could all move on. I had hoped that while I was away, I would accept it and come back here and be able to look you in the eye and feel nothing but I'm pathetic and it hurts and I can't pretend I don't still feel something when I look at you."

"Make it anger, make it hate," she begged. "Anything. Hate me as much as it's humanly possible to hate someone if it will make you feel better."

"I wish I could," he laughed mirthlessly. He looked like he was finished but then he added one more thing. "I guess I was kind of hoping that you would realise you could never be with a cad like Logan and that you were actually happy with me."

"I am sorry," she said sincerely. "And I really am sorry that my mother got to you first. I promise it was not what I wanted."

"I said no apologies," he said, the harshness returning. She had never seen him swing moods so severely before. Then again, he had never had his heart broken before. "It just makes this seem pathetic and too friendly. I know I said I didn't want a loud screaming confrontation but I don't want it to be amicable and friendly."

"I know," she clamoured. Silently she thought that an all-out blow-up would be better than the tense, dark almost silence they sat in. apparently, he suddenly felt the same.

"You know what? This shouldn't be amicable at all. You cheated on me and you didn't even have the decency to tell me! You should have called and asked me to come back early or just done it over the phone. Anything would have been better than finding out from your mother who isn't even in the country," he snapped. "And I guess now I get to tell you all the things about you that I hate. I hate that people buy the act you show them, that they think you're naïve and innocent. Mostly, I hate the fact that for the most part you really are naïve and innocent. I hate how things just easily fall into place for you. You never have to work. You have never had to work for anything you wanted. You didn't even have to work to get me to leave you. I hate that you are so beautiful and that you are so… I hate you right now."

"I deserve that," she said quietly. There was fire in his eyes and ice in hers. She could have sworn there was real steam in the air when their eyes met. "Tristan, I deserve all this but I think we deserve a good break-up. Write me a nasty letter and slip it under my pillow or leave nasty scathing messages on my answering machine. Or better yet, wait until you get a new girlfriend, tell her how awful I am and get her to leave nasty messages telling me how stupid I am to give up such a great, wonderful and caring guy. Because you are those things and more and you will move on."

"I don't know I'm even agreeing with you," he spat. "No matter what you say I say yes. I'm supposed to be the lion and yet I do everything you ask."

"I'm not doing this for me, God help me," she admitted. "I can handle everything bad you have to say about me because I know without a doubt that I deserve every single nasty thing you have to say about me but I'm a bad girl. You, Tristan Janlan DuGrey are a good guy and you love me and you will feel bad about saying these things."

"Don't remind me that I love you," he winced. He stood up and looked around at the darkened apartment. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Miss it?" she asked, her eyes widening. "What do you mean miss it here?"

"You didn't really think I could stay here, did you, Mary?" he asked.

"I, um, I don't know what I thought," she muttered. It had never actually occurred to her that Tristan would be leaving. She didn't know what she'd thought. Maybe that they'd continue living the way they had been except that Rory's bedroom would change and there'd be a lot more secrets. No, she knew it couldn't be that way.

"I just came to get my stuff and go," he explained. "I was kind of hoping I wouldn't even have to see you."

"So you got angry at me for not being the one to tell you and now you're saying you didn't want to see me?" she asked, confused. He shrugged and looked a little sheepish.

"I've been crying for hours," he admitted. "I can't believe I'm saying it but I was. I didn't want you to see me like that."

"I've seen it all, bucko," she said lightly. She stood up uncomfortably and looked at him, staring him down. "Logan and I can leave. This was your apartment first. You should stay. It'll be easy for us to get a new place."

"The last thing I want to do is stay here," he admitted. "Be reminded of you every minute I'm not at work? No, thank you."

"Understood," she said. She stood awkwardly, her eyes trained on the oven clock. "Umm… so…"

"Do you mind if I ask you to leave while I get the rest of my stuff?" he asked bluntly. He pointed to half a dozen monogrammed Louis Vuitton suitcases that his mother had passed onto them. "I've got most of it. There are just a few more things I need to get."

"Oh, right. Sure," she agreed. A lump the size of a fist appeared in her throat and she realised suddenly that she was going to miss him and she really, truly was sorry. She fixed him with a look that she hoped conveyed those things and it turned out they did because tears appeared in his eyes. She walked around the table and pulled him into a hug. To her surprise, he didn't fight back, he just fell into them. "I didn't mean to hurt you like this but you can't choose who you love."

"I know," he replied. She didn't deserve this, his complete understanding. It was wrong and she was taking advantage of it but she knew it. She also knew it would help them both, crazy it seemed. They pulled apart from their hug and he bore his soul into her eyes. She gulped and let the tears slip down her face. "I won't say goodbye or anything to cheesy."

"Good," she mumbled.

"Can I just ask you one question?" he asked tentatively. She nodded and he grimaced. "Did you…. did you sleep with him?"

"No, I didn't," she replied. "He kissed me and we talked and that was it. I promise."

"Good. Good. You should stay," he offered. "I wouldn't mind if you were here when I left. I promise I won't ask you to help me carry my suitcases or anything like that. I have some dignity."

"Whatever you want," she whispered. She pulled away from him and walked down the hallway and shut herself in Logan's room. She couldn't bear to leave the apartment with Tristan still in it even if he had wanted her too. She wanted his last minutes to be spent with her. Not selfishly but for his sake. She wouldn't them to end on a good note, it would make things easier for him in the future. She lay on Logan's bed for a full half an hour, her head on his pillow smelling his smell. With every breath she felt more certain and more sure that she had made the last decision. Finally, after a long time of swinging doors and scraping suitcases, a knock came at her door.

"I'm ready," he whispered. She nodded and left the room, following him down the hallway. "You don't have to do this, you know. I don't even know why I want you here. I guess I just want to pretend that I'm leaving on an extended holiday and that you'll be here when I get back."

"It's okay. It's fine," she promised. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make you… happy."

Her voice caught on the last word and he didn't miss it. He turned to her and bravely turned the door handle. He stepped out the door and held it open for her. She smiled and muttered 'thanks' before leaving. She walked down the stairs and waited on the next landing for him. She knew he would take one last long look at the place before he joined her and they made their last trek down the stairs outside to the pavement where his silver Porsche was waiting. She heard his footsteps tread on the stone coloured carpet and she took his hand in his when he met her.

They walked down the stairs and outside silently. They turned to each other and instinctively threw their arms around each other. Rory tilted her head up him, giving him the okay to kiss her which he did. It was a hot, heavy and passionate kiss, not exactly suitable for the pavement or for a couple who had just broken up. They broke apart and looked at each other, so many unsaid things in their eyes. Eventually they pulled apart and as promised, neither of them offered the words goodbye. He simply pulled away, kissed her on the forehead and stalked away to his convertible.

She watched him slide in and turn it on. In twenty seconds, he had swerved away from the curb and was on his way presumably to Laurie's house. Rory watched until the speeding silver bullet was out of view before she made her way up the stairs. When she got to the fifth floor, she considered crawling the other eight flights but her dignity stopped her. She cursed the fact they didn't live in a building with an elevator.

When she eventually reached the apartment, she let herself in and immediately collapsed onto the ground and broke into heart-wrenching, hysterical sobs. She let herself cry before she crawled over to the nearest portable phone. She dialed her mother's number and waited until her mother had picked up and asked who was there three times before she spoke.

"Why couldn't you have just stayed out of it?" she sobbed. "Why didn't you just leave it alone? I was in control. I knew what I was doing but you had to stick your nose into it and now he's gone…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** I am really, really sorry it's been so long. I have hit the worst writer's block I have ever had. This isn't how I wanted this to go. I almost wish that Rory had stayed with Tristan. Funny, huh? Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai interrupted. "I am sorry you think that, Rory, but that is not what happened and I will not let you tell at me. You aren't seventeen anymore. You aren't even twenty. You don't get to have these spats at me anymore because you can't come into my room at midnight and curl up next to me in bed."

"Is this because you're mad that I haven't been home in awhile?" Rory asked.

"Awhile?" Lorelai sputtered. "Awhile? I think awhile is the understatement of the century. You haven't been home in two years. If it weren't for your very generous bank account and my frequent flyer points, I wouldn't have seen you in those two years."

"This isn't about that!" Rory shrieked. "This is about you going behind my back to tell Tristan that I was leaving him for Logan. What, did you think that you could make life so hard for me that I would flee home?"

"I didn't tell Tristan anything," Lorelai sighed, her voice suddenly quiet. "Rory, I thought you would have learned by now not to go making rash judgments. I always told you 'assuming makes an ass out of you and me.'"

"Well, if you didn't tell him, who did?" she demanded. "Because when I came home, he was sitting at my dining room table with his suitcases all packed and he was ready to leave and he knew."

"Of course he knew!" Lorelai snapped. "Damnit, Rory! Even Luke knew what was going to happen. You were the one who was so damn blind."

"This isn't about who was blind and who could see," Rory replied. "I just want to know who told Tristan. I want to know how he knew."

"Honey, you have to promise not to get mad," Lorelai said, taking in a deep breath. "I get that you're already mad and I get that this phone call is only going to digress but humour me."

"Fine, I promise," Rory grunted.

"I didn't tell Tristan but it is my fault he knows," Lorelai said calmly. She heard a sharp intake of breath on her daughter's side of the phone. "He rang me and he asked if I'd talked to you and I said yes and he said 'I guess that means you know she's chosen Logan' and I said yes. He laughed and laughed and laughed and I didn't understand why and then he told me he hadn't talked to you yet but that I had made what he was going to say easier."

"Are you telling me the truth?" Rory asked incredulously. "Because that sounds a little far-fetched."

"I don't quite have the imagination to make that up," Lorelai answered dryly. "I mean it is completely plausible. When have I ever made up something plausible? And honestly, Tristan's a smart guy. He's not stupid. He knew what was going to happen when he left you two alone. You know that."

"I, um, I," Rory started but Lorelai interrupted.

"I think a good way to apologise would be to visit," Lorelai said, not bothering the reproach that sounded in her voice. "And as for saying 'I agree with you, Mummy,' I can wait. I just have one question. Do you really think I would betray you like that?"

"Yes," Rory answered honestly. "If you were really worried about me or you thought I was making a huge mistake, I think you would."

Lorelai was silent because she knew in her heart of hearts it was true. When she could bring herself to talk, she said something else she knew was true.

"I am loyal to you first and always, kiddo. If I did something like that, it would be to cover your backside, not the other persons. I love you," she whispered.

"Mum," Rory said suddenly. "I'm going to miss Tristan."

"I know you are, honey. And it's okay to miss him. you two were together for a really long time. You lived together, you had a life, had plans. You would be heartless if you didn't miss him."

"I love Logan," she continued. "I mean, I really love Logan and I kind of feel like he doesn't deserve to see me break down. I'm doing this for him, to be with him. I feel worse for him in a way than I do for me and I feel pretty badly for myself right now," Rory admitted. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to walk these hallways and not see Tristan. I don't know how I'm going to hide the fact that I'm seeing Tristan either. It just doesn't seem fair, for either of them."

"You're a great girl," Lorelai replied. "They both know what they lost. Logan was just the luckier one."

"You're only saying that because I'm your daughter. if it wasn't me, you'd call me a tramp or a whore," Rory answered.

"Do they sound like words I would use?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. I guess," she sighed. "You should have seen the look on his face when he left. It was like he was dying inside. I felt so bad that I wanted to call him back and tell him that it was all one big mistake and that it was him I wanted to be with."

"But then Logan…"

"Then I would have had to let go of Logan. I don't know. For some reason letting go of Tristan seems harder than it would have been to let Logan go," Rory admitted. "I cant believe this. this morning I woke up and I knew what I wanted so clearly. Now that Tristan is gone, I'm all muddled and confused. Who do I want? This is making me crazy?"

"Did it ever occur to you that you want neither of them?" Lorelai asked. "And that you were just using Logan as a way to get rid of Tristan because you had no other reason too?"

"Of course not. That's just stupid," Rory replied. "Isn't it?"

"I know who you love and I know who you're meant to be with but I don't think you do," Lorelai said softly. "I'm not going to say anything about you coming home because you won't figure it out here either. All I'm saying is maybe you should wait awhile before you and Logan rush into anything. You should make really and truly sure he's the one you want because this is it. The one you choose is the one you're going to be with forever."

"Ouch," Rory answered. "How do you know?"

"Just do, kid," she replied. "I'd better go. We good?"

"We're good," Rory smiled softly.

"Promise not to call me accusing me of things I didn't do?"

"My mother taught me never to make promises I cant keep and although I still did, I've decided to listen to her just this once," Rory said.

"That's my good girl. Love you."

"Love you."

-

"Rory," Logan called tentatively. He closed the door behind him and waited for her to answer. "Rory, it's just me. Where are you?"

"In here," she answered from his bedroom. He frowned and walked down the hall. He pushed open the door and she looked up when he entered.

"What's going on?" he asked, first taking in her tear-stained face and then taking in the stack of suitcases that were on the floor. She was shoving things in feverishly and he frowned. "Rory, would you sit down please?"

"Logan, you cant stay here. I cant stay here," she whispered. She stopped throwing clothes around and staggered backwards to the bed where she sat down.

"Okay, so we'll both leave together," he answered. "We cant really stay here anyway, can we? This isn't our place. It's Tristan's place. I assume he'll want it back."

"Logan, I don't mean we're leaving. I mean you're leaving. I have some, some things to figure out," she said, the words leaving her mouth in a slow monotone voice that was certainly not her own.

"I don't get it," he said, confused. He sat down next to her but he didn't move to touch her. Somehow, he knew that was what she wanted.

"I love you," she whispered. "But I love Tristan. I thought you were the one I wanted but I just don't know."

"Rory, you're just upset about him. Don't get confused and don't think I'm going to be angry about it. I'm not," Logan comforted her. "I expect it. I'd think worse of you if you weren't upset. And as for figuring things out, take as long as you need. I didn't expect to come home tonight and have you run into my arms and have things fall into place, though that would be nice."

"What are you saying?" she asked. "That you aren't bothered with the fact I miss my ex-boyfriend? Or that I'm upset we broke up?"

"Exactly," he replied. "Don't repeat everything I say. I'm making total sense for the first time in my life."

"Well, I'm confused," she mused.

"Then let me speak. I should be mad that you are here, packing all my stuff into suitcases but I'm actually quite concerned. You haven't folded a thing and that scares me. It also makes me think that this is a rash and un-thought about thing you're doing which means you don't really know if its right, you just need to do something. Am I right so far?"

She nodded sheepishly.

"I also know that you love me and that deep in your heart, you know I'm the one for you, otherwise you wouldn't have let Tristan go. I think you're just doing this because you feel guilty and you cant bear to be happy in this house," he continued. "You think you're confused but you're just feeling guilty."

"Maybe you're right," she answered.

"Maybe?" he replied. He stooped down and zipped up the first suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to give you exactly what you think you want. I'm going to stay at Cass's for awhile. Give you some time to think," he said. He zipped up the second suit-case and then stood up. "I know you think I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine but I'm not. I just want you to make sure that you're ready to spend the rest of your life with me because when I get you this time, it'll be for good. I'll get the rest of my stuff later."

He leant down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room. Rory looked around the empty room and realised just how empty the house suddenly felt.

Days went past. Days where she saw Logan at work and talked to her mother on the phone. Days where she let herself into her disturbingly empty house (she slept in Logan's room because it still smelled like him). And days where she felt so hopelessly alone that she couldn't even think. She saw Logan and Tristan everywhere she looked. Seeing them both so vividly made it hard, oh so hard but she had she what she wanted now, time alone to think and decide, and just like everybody knew she would, she hated it. So she packed up her own oversized suitcase and left. Went home to see her mother. Finally.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Again, I'm sorry for the long time between updates. I have had no computer time and I've been really struggling with this. I'm just waiting for the writers block to go away. This is more of a filler chapter but I hope you like it. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

"Luke!" Rory screamed. She ran across the white tiled floor, her large carry-on bag banging at her side, and threw herself so hard into his arms that he almost fell backwards. She squeezed him tightly and pulled back so they could smile at each other before she fell into his arms again. "I'm sorry. It's just been so long since I've hugged anyone or since I've seen anyone from home and I know you're not big on the hugging but I've just really, really missed you and… I'm babbling. I'm sorry because you must get enough of that from my mum and it must annoy. Does our babbling annoy?"

"It's fine," he said, with a barely hidden smile. "The hugging and the babbling, I mean. I can live with both of them."

"Good," Rory smiled. She flung her arms out and did a quick walk around in a circle. "It feels so great to be back on American soil. Does Mum know I'm here or did you manage to keep it quiet?"

"She doesn't have a clue," Luke answered. They began to walk towards the baggage claim. "This is a really good thing you're doing. Coming to visit your mum like this. I know she's missed you a lot."

"Well, I have to admit I'm not being entirely selfless. This isn't just for Mum, it's for me too," Rory admitted sheepishly. "I just had to get away from it all and I have months and months of holidays just piled up. I figured that while Logan was away it was the best time to take on. No one else can really take over like he can."

"Of course not," he replied dryly. "Where are your bags?"

"I flew first class so I didn't have to check them," she replied. "I don't actually know where they are because I only ever flew first class when I was with Logan and he always took care of things like that."

"I'm sure he did," Luke answered.

"I flew London Airways. I guess we could go to the counter and ask them," she shrugged. "I feel like a bit of an idiot but. You'd think I'd never flown before. I'm always on planes. I've been to half of Europe."

"In a company jet but," Luke reminded her.

"Yeah. That's true," she replied.

"Maybe you should just call him," Luke suggested.

"What? Call who?" she asked.

"Logan," he answered.

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a small laugh. "I can figure this out myself. I don't need him."

"How many times did you call him on the plane?" Luke asked. Rory shrugged and looked away. She shoved her hand in her bag, presumably looking for her phone. "Rory."

"I don't know. About five," she replied, a little testily. Luke grinned and held his hand out.

"Here. Give me the phone. I'll call him," he offered.

"Thanks, Luke."

-

"Has she really missed me that much?" Rory asked.

"There are days when she can barely say your name," he answered.

"I've been an awful daughter," she sighed.

"You've been going through a lot," he offered in comfort. She rolled her eyes and dropped her head against the glass window. "And Stars Hollow has a lot of bad memories."

"For the past two weeks, I've been going through a lot. What was wrong with me coming back before that?" she asked. "Man, I have got to grow up. People are going to disappoint me my whole life. What am I going to do? Avoid everywhere I've ever been in case I see something that's going to upset me? If I did that, I'd have nowhere to go. I couldn't go home to London, for starters and… All the good outweighs the few bad things that have happened. This is going to be fine."

"Rory, are you going to be okay going to Stars Hollow?" Luke asked. "Is it going to be too hard?"

"No," she answered finally. "Like I said, the good outweighs the bad and I want to see Mum so much and I really want to see Grandma. Plus I miss Lane and Paris and everyone. I don't know why I didn't go home sooner."

"Are you sure because it's not too hard for me to get your mother to Hartford or somewhere?" he suggested.

"No, it's really fine. You have been so good already, Luke. Really. Thanks for everything," she smiled.

"It's no problem," he smiled back. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

-

"Lor, can you run upstairs and grab something for me," Luke asked.

"What exactly am I supposed to get for you upstairs?" she asked. "There is nothing up there anymore. You live with me now. Unless you've only moved in with me like you did with Nicole. Is half your stuff still up there?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go up and look?" he asked. "And while you're up there could you bring down the receipts from the bread delivery guy that I keep on the desk in my office?"

"Oh, right. You're office," she said. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I knew you were a lot of work when I married you," he said. "Come here first."

She walked over to him and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Is that all I get?" she frowned.

"People are trying to eat," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, they don't mind. If they minded they would go to Al's or to the Soda Shoppe. Nothing romantic ever happens there. Isn't that right, Patty?" she asked.

"That's right, dear," Patty called out.

"If you're wife wants a kiss, doll, you go ahead and kiss her," Babette chimed in. We'll look away if you want."

"Babette, don't say that," Kirk butted in. "I'm trying to study their technique. You two have a very good technique and I'd like to recreate it with Lulu."

"Are you still sure you want a kiss?" Luke asked a grinning Lorelai. She nodded and widened her eyes.

"I want two," she replied. He sighed but leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the lips. He pulled away and she pouted. "That was only one."

"The other can you have when you come back downstairs. Trust me. You'll want to kiss me then," he said, knowingly.

"Oh, Luke Danes. You have a surprise for me up there, don't you?" she asked. "Well, why didn't you just say so?"

"If I knew it would get you upstairs faster, I would have," he muttered.

"Is it a pony?" she asked. "I've always, always wanted a pony."

"It's not a pony," he replied.

"Luke!" she gasped. "The whole idea of a surprise is that the person doesn't know what is going to happen. You've broken my heart on two accounts. One, I have wanted a pony ever since I knew what a pony was but my parents refused to get me one and two, you of all people should know what a surprise entails. It entails keeping secrets and things like that. And most of all, it includes not spoiling the surprise."

"You're parents really screwed you up by not getting you a pony, didn't they?" Luke asked.

"If only they could see that," she murmured, nodding her head in mock seriousness.

"Would you just go upstairs?" he asked.

"I cant now. The surprise has been ruined. Start again and this time, don't blab," she ordered.

"If you don't go now, you cant have it," he refused. "It might be something shiny."

"I hate that you know to use that against me," she pouted. She mock-glared at him and began to walk up the stairs. Luke grinned as he watched her ascending back. He moved closer to the opening of the stairs and he listened.

"RORY!" he heard her shriek. He heard a thump as the presumably fell on the floor, so passionate was their embrace. He could hear laughs and cheers and it felt good to hear Lorelai happy. Luke smiled as he leant on the doorjamb.

It was good to have Rory home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Man. I would have had this up and written ages ago but I am just never home and when I am there is always someone on the computer. But here it is. This story goes backwards a tiny bit. It just shows Lorelai and Rory's side of the reunion because that is by far the most important. It's a bit cheesy so sorry! Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Pretty, pretty pony," Lorelai called softly as she crept up the stairs. She threw open the door and watched as Rory slowly stood up from reclining on the sofa.

"What are you calling me a pony for?" Rory asked, a huge smile growing on her face. Her mother gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. Rory took a step forward and Lorelai removed the hand.

"Rory!" she yelled. She took the two steps forward needed to hug Rory and pulled her only daughter into her arms. They both let out little squeals as they embrace, pulling each other tighter and tighter until Rory discovered she couldn't breathe. She pushed Lorelai away and took a half-step back.

"Mum, I love you but I couldn't breathe," she gasps, trying to get her breath back. "I apologise if you were trying to get me over here so you could kill me. I didn't mean to ruin your plan but I just need a little bit longer."

"Well, you do have some great shoes," Lorelai shrugged, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She goes to the fridge and pulls out two sodas before walking to the sofa and sitting on it. She patted the fabric next to her. "Come here. Sit. You must be exhausted."

"I am," Rory admitted. "There's only a few hours time difference but I feel out of place. I should be climbing into bed instead of waiting for dinner. But I'll be okay."

"Of course you will. Mama will take good care of you. So, what brings you here to Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked. "Is it this stunning, ravishing creature with the supernaturally blue eyes sitting in front of you?"

"Oh my gosh, Reese Witherspoon is here? Why can't I see her?" Rory exclaimed. She laughed when her mother pouted and patted her leg. "Well, I didn't come to this crazy little town to go shopping. I have as many kitten shaped pot-holders as I'll ever need."

"I'll have you know that this 'crazy little town' as you call it or 'sleepy little hamlet' as Taylor calls it has some exceptionally good-shopping if you're into fast-food and snow globes. And whenever there's a festival, you can buy great souvenirs from Kirk."

"Oh, how is Kirk?" Rory said, her face practically melting.

"It turns out he's a multi-millionaire," Lorelai said. "The $250, 000 he had when he wanted to buy the Twickham house was apparently not the least of it. He just bought a mansion in Hartford and then sold it because he didn't realise you couldn't move 100-year-old houses that are made of stone and marble to different towns and he wanted to raise little Lurk in any other town but this."

"Lurk?" Rory asked, a confused look crossing her face. "And I can't believe you didn't tell me all this."

"Oh, that's what he and Lulu called their son. It's a mixture of Lulu and Kirk," Lorelai explained, her face completely composed and straight.

"You're joking, right?" Rory laughed hysterically. "When you say son, you mean cat? Or their car even. Not a real live baby."

"He's three months old on Saturday," Lorelai shrugged. "I tried to talk them out of it, being godmother, but it just didn't happen."

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you didn't tell me any of this. What else did I miss? Did Sookie dye her hair green or did Jackson finally figure out a way to make tomatoes purple? Did Gypsy and Andrew hook-up? Did Patty and Taylor get caught making out in the back room at the dance school? Did the basketball team actually win a game?" she burst out.

"I think it's rather strange that the least plausible option you gave me is the one about the basketball team winning a game," Lorelai mused. She made a face and then shook her head. "Yuck. Rory, please don't ever give me a reason to visualize Patty and Taylor making out ever again."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed, tilting her head to one side. "It's all red lipstick, glitter and tweed."

"Gross," Lorelai added. Rory laughed lightly and leant her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I've missed it here."

"Oh, hon, the town has missed you," Lorelai sighed. "How did you get here without anyone blabbing to me?"

"Oh, only Luke knew. He picked me up from the airport a few hours ago," Rory explained. "I had to get him to drop me off out the back and climb in through the store-room window but I did it. I knew it wouldn't be a surprise if even one person saw me."

"Wow. You did incredible," Lorelai grinned proudly. "It's not quite up to Lane's standards but you did well for you."

"What are you trying to say?" Rory asked with a pout.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you aren't really adventurous and clever when it comes to secret plans and rendezvous. You should have called me and asked for tips," Lorelai said.

"Right. Because that wouldn't have ruined the plan," Rory replied dryly.

"Well, I'm very surprised and I'm thrilled," she answered.

-

It didn't seem like long until the rest of the town knew Rory was present and it seemed like less time until she had been greeted and greeted and had eaten and found herself at home on her old lumpy couch, sprawled across it with her mother.

"How long are you here for?" Lorelai asked, handing her a bowl of M&M's.

"I don't know. At least two weeks," Rory shrugged.

"Is Logan coming too?" Lorelai asked. "I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Umm, no. He's not coming," Rory said softly.

"Oh, I see," Lorelai answered, pursing her lips. "You're running away so you thought you'd come to mummy."

"Are you mad?" Rory asked tentatively.

"No, not mad. Just a little put-out. I've tried to get you to come home for two years and it didn't work. Suddenly you're having some boy trouble and you come home," Lorelai shrugged. "I just wish I was enough."

"Mum, you are enough. It's just that it's taken me this long to get over my memories and finally come. You know, when I found out about Dad and what Grandma and Grandpa did, it really threw me. It killed me," Rory explained.

"I know, baby."

"And it hurt and I was scared that if I came back, I would feel the hurt all over again and I didn't want that," Rory said. "But then I realised that the hurt I felt is exactly what I caused Tristan and I guess I figured that I should get over it and haul my ass over here to see my poor, lonely, beautiful mother."

"I am sorry about Christopher. I didn't know," Lorelai said sadly, appearing to accept her daughter's explanation.

"It's okay. I should never have believed that he wanted to be part of my life anyway," Rory said. "He never did before. I wanted to be angry at Grandma and Grandpa but I just couldn't. I knew they only did it because they loved me. How is Grandma?"

"She misses Dad but she's doing okay. She keeps busy with the DAR and her thousands of committees. I'm a little bit worried that she's squandering my inheritance away on orphans and hospital wings."

"Like you need her money anyway," Rory retorted. "From what you say the Dragonfly's doing well and the diner was never a money-eater."

"True, true. But I want to be so insanely wish that I can be the entire Jimmy Choo company if I wish," Lorelai said seriously. She yawned and looked at her watch. "Wow. Its past one am. You must be wiped, kiddo."

"I'm kind of wired," she admitted. "I think I've warped my sense of time for good."

They heard the soft footsteps of Luke padding down the stairs and seconds later, his head poked around the corner.

"You coming to bed soon?" he asked, wiping his eyes sleepily.

"In a minute, baby," Lorelai replied, smiling at him. "You look so cute when you're tired."

"Good night, Rory," he said, ignoring his wife. He plodded back up the stairs and Lorelai laughed.

"It's strange having a man in the house, isn't it?" Lorelai asked.

"Not really. I mean, I've lived with two men," Rory shrugged.

"I know but having a man in this house, in our house. It's strange," Lorelai continued.

"A little bit, I guess," Rory admitted. "It's not even a man though. It's Luke and it's a-okay with me. I'm just happy you two finally got things together."

"You and me both," she agreed, dreamily. Rory's phone began to ring and she scrambled to get it and shut off the loud ring. She frowned when she saw the name on the screen but she picked it up anyway.

"Hey, Tris," she said. Her mother shot her a confused look but kept quiet.

"Hey, Mare. I only just got your voicemail. You said you had something to ask me," he greeted her.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you wanted me to renew the lease on the flat for you. Logan and I are, umm, moving and I wondered if you wanted to move back in," she explained.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about that," he said. "I won't need the apartment anymore."

"Oh, that's good. I'm in the States with my mother but I can call the agent as soon as I get home and we can discuss what to do with the furniture and all our stuff too," she said. "I'm glad you found somewhere to move. Have you been staying with Laurie? I tried to call him but his phone was always engaged and he never returned any of my messages."

"I haven't been staying with Laurie," Tristan said and Rory heard a slight hesitation in his voice. "I've been staying with Cass and I think I'm going to be staying with Cass for awhile."

"Oh, right," Rory said. "Wow. She never said anything."

"We both decided not to tell you until we had figured out where this was going. I really like her and she really likes me," he explained.

"Tristan, I think it's great. Really I do," she said and she meant it.

"Really?" he asked sounding relieved.

"I'm thrilled. I think you'll be good for each other," she replied automatically.

"You're not mad at us?" he asked. "For not telling."

"I'm not mad just a little bit weirded out," she sighed. "I understand why you didn't say anything."

"It is a bit strange, huh?" he mused. "The ex-boyfriend and the best friend. Cass was really worried you'd be mad. The whole 'never date a friend's ex' rule and all."

"How could I be mad when I left you for someone else?" she asked.

"How are things with Logan?" Tristan asked.

"A bit weird. I freaked out when you moved out. I ended up asking him to leave the house. I guess I've been pushing him away. I feel so badly for what I did to you that I didn't feel like I deserved to be with him. He's been so good about it but, Tristan. So good," she said. "And I feel awful because I've been so mean."

"You were always the good one and it got a little bit annoying," Tristan said, a slight tinge of anger sounding in his voice.

"Yeah, I know. Never took a chance and when I finally did, look what happened," she sighed. "Anyway, I don't want you to make me feel better so can we please move on."

"You said you were in the States?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. Visiting Mum."

"I'd better let you go then," he said.

"Can you tell Cass that I'm happy for you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said. "I'll see you when you get back?"

"That'd be nice," she smiled.

"And I'm sure things will work out with you and Logan," he said.

"I hope so," she replied. "Sleep tight."

"Good night, Mary."


	18. Chapter 18

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** I'm not hugely impressed but it's an update at least. I'm tossing up whether to have Rory go home next chapter or have another chapter in Stars Hollow. Let me know what you think. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

"I thought you were staying with Cass," Rory whispered. She could hear Lorelai plodding around the kitchen, banging around the coffee pot and clanking together the mugs. Rory immediately felt bad for keeping Lorelai up for all of the night and some of the morning but it had been so long since they'd seen each other and they had a lot to catch up on. They had collapsed into bed at around 4am and had been woken by Rory's phone ringing shortly after 8 even though it was only 3am in London. When she'd seen Logan's name on the caller I.D she instinctively knew he was still at the office and had probably waited until he could call her at a reasonable American time. Obviously, a little common factor known as jet-lag hadn't entered his mind.

"I wasn't staying with Cass," he said. "I stayed in a hotel for the first few nights and then I rented a little apartment about five minutes walk from the paper. Why did you think I was staying with Cass?"

"I don't know. The fact that she's your best friend and it's where I would go if my stupid girlfriend kicked me out of my apartment," she answered. She paused for a moment. "Tristan and Cass are staying together. I mean, he was staying with her and now they're together. My ex and my best friend are happy and in love."

"Are you okay with it?" Logan asked. She could practically hear his brow crease in concern. Both with concern for her feelings and concern that it had been the last straw, that she really loved Tristan and not Logan.

"Okay with it?" she asked. "I am fine with it. I'm happy. Logan, I love you."

"I'm glad to hear it," he smiled softly. She smiled too and sighed.

"I'm sorry that I treated you so badly. I didn't handle things well. I've never handled things well and fleeing to the States like this was just plain childish."

"Not really. Going back to your mother has always been your coping mechanism. I just with I had a mother I could flee back too," he replied.

"You could always flee to my mum," she suggested. "I'd like you too come here. I miss you."

"Ace, you know I would but I think it's important you spend some time just you and Lorelai. She's missed you. A lot. But I promise if you need me I'll be on the next flight out and I will definitely be at the airport waiting for you when you come home," he replied.

"But you'll call a lot?" she asked.

"So much you'll get sick of me and wish I wasn't calling," he answered with a small laugh.

"Doubtful," she answered.

"You want to bet?" he asked.

"Alright. You're on," she answered. She heard a yell from the kitchen and a smashing glass. "Crap. Logan, I'd better go. I love you."

"I love you too."

-

"Rory Gilmore, that is not the proper way to come home from a holiday, just springing it on all of us. What if I'd had plans that simply could not be changed? What if Lorelai had things she needed to prepare?" Emily chastised as soon as the door opened. A smile broke on her face, the first true sign of happiness since Richard had died, as she reached out to hug her grand-daughter and pulled her close and hard. "But I am so glad to have you home."

"How have you been, Grandma?" Rory asked softly. Emily rolled her eyes playfully and pushed Rory away.

"I've been fine. Forget about me. I want to hear all about you," Emily sighed. "Turn around and let me have a look at you."

"I don't think I've changed much, Grandma," she replied, laughing a little as her phone began to vibrate.

"Humour an old woman and do it," Emily ordered as Rory fumbled around in her handbag. She flipped it open and smiled. "Logan?"

"Logan," Rory affirmed.

"You may take in your grandfather's office but as soon as you're done, you have to come and twirl for me," Emily said. "Do we have a deal?"

"I believe we do," Rory replied. She quickly trotted off to Richard's study and answered the phone. "I'm in Grandpa's study. It hasn't changed in years. It's still exactly the same. There's even a plate with the crust still in it. I don't think Grandma has even come in since he died."

"I doubt she has," Logan answered. "I don't think she could handle it. When Dad died, they made me go through his desk. You know we weren't close but he was my dad, you know. It was hard. Emily loved Richard more than anyone except possibly for you. It would be devastating for her."

"I hate the idea of her in this big house by herself," Rory sighed. "Is it okay if I ask her to come back to England with me for awhile?"

"Why are you asking me?" Logan asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot we didn't live together anymore. I don't really have anywhere to live," she suddenly realised.

"Good. You'll move in with me. There's a spare room. She can stay in that," he answered.

"Thank you," she murmured gratefully. "I love that we can do that."

"Do what?" he asked.

"Just start a phone call in the middle of a conversation we weren't even having," she answered.

"I like that too," he said. They grew quiet for a while. "How are you doing there, Ace?"

"It feels like he should still be here," she replied. "I feel like any minute he's going to walk in the room and say 'Rory, I didn't know you were here. What a lovely surprise' and when I ask if I'm in the way, he'll say 'Rory, you are never in the way and you are always welcome in my office' or I'll ask if he has time and he'll say 'Rory, I always have time for you.' It's just wrong."

"I know it is," Logan comforted her.

"It's starting to seem real," she admitted. "I missed the funeral, you know, because I missed the flight. I feel so bad but it kind of gave me the chance to hold onto him for a little bit longer. I mean, he never calls anymore or emails me but it doesn't seem like he's gone. It just seems like he's really busy or whatever. Being here, in his house and in his study, and seeing Grandma… it really happened."

"How is Emily holding up?" Logan asked, warmly. He genuinely liked Emily despite her schemes and concoctions.

"She's putting on a brave face but she looks devastated. Her eyes, Logan, are so sad. I've never seen such sad eyes," Rory sighed. A small tear dripped from nose onto the dark heavy oak desk. She hiccupped a little sob and let the tears flow freely. "I miss him. I want him to come back."

"I miss him too," Logan said. "It's okay to miss him."

"I know," she replied. "Hey, I should go. Grandma's probably waiting for me."

"Okay," he answered. "I'll talk to you tonight."

"My time," she reminded him. "I think my mother will kill you if you call me on your time."

"Your time," he repeated. "Bye, Ace."

She hung up the phone and looked around the room. It really was exactly the same. That was the one thing she could count on in life. Her mother and her grandparents never changing. Richard's study was just one example of it. Things never changed in here. Things never left it, whether it was a business deal or a blurted out confession, it never left. The way things never changed showed the way things never changed outside. Her mother and her grandmother would never leave.

And now, she knew, neither would Logan.

-

"How is Logan doing?" Emily asked.

"He's good. He's great. He was only supposed to be staying in England for three months but he's extending his trip," Rory answered.

"You know, I wasn't surprised when you told me you two were back together. You belong together. I never was fond of that Tristan even if he was Janlan's grandson," Emily continued. "And besides, no-one ever looked at you the way Logan looks at you. You two remind me a little bit of Richard and me."

"Thank you," Rory replied, genuinely touched. "I'm really sorry about the funeral."

"Yes," Emily replied, flashes of hurt and anger crossing her eyes. "Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. It was a lovely service and he would have wanted you there but you couldn't make it and that's that."

"I wanted to come," Rory said.

"I know," Emily said abruptly. When she looked over at Rory and saw that she was genuinely upset, her voice softened. "Would you like to see the Order of Service and the tribute video that was made for him? Kitty O'Flanagan's son put it together. Very talented young man. Did your grandfather proud."

"I've love to see it," Rory replied, a smile crossing her voice. Emily nodded and stood up.

"We should move to the den. I'll ask Greta to bring us some tea. Or perhaps some bourbon is in order," she fussed.

"Bring both," Rory suggested.

"Good idea. I'll meet you in the den," Emily agreed. She walked off and then turned to face Rory. "Is his study the same?"

"Exactly the same," she replied. "Nothing has been touched."

"Good," Emily nodded. "That's exactly how I wanted it left."

"I miss him."

"I miss him too," Emily sighed. She let her face fall and then she brightened up, inch by inch. "We could watch another of my ballroom dancing competitions, if you like."

"Sounds great," Rory smiled. And it really did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Ugh. I just can't write well lately. Sorry if it sucks. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Clarissa asked, throwing herself into Rory's arms. Rory threw her arms around the blonde and pulled her in tight.

"I'm not mad," she gasped, almost unable to breathe for being held so tight. She eventually pulled away from her best friend and looked her up and down. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I rang Lorelai and she told me you'd left already and that you would be in on this flight," Cass shrugged. "I knew Tristan told you we were together but I wanted to get to you first and make sure you weren't mad."

"Cass, you think maybe we can do this on the way home?" she asked. "Its not that I'm not happy to see you and I am very eager to hear all about the news but there's someone I really want to see."

"You don't mean the blonde gentleman standing over near the doors there, do you?" Cass asked with a cheeky smile on her face. She had barely finished her sentence before Rory was running over to said blonde gentleman. They were both beaming as she bounded towards him. He opened his arms and swept her up into them when she was within palpable reach. She buried her head into his chest and melted into him as his fingers traced her back and up to her neck. She eventually pulled away slightly and looked up at him.

"I've missed you," he said, breaking the silence. She nodded at him and smiled again. He leant down and kissed her, slowly at first but as she went to pull away, he pulled her back again and kissed her deeper.

"Well, that was worth waiting two weeks for," she said, after she had wrenched herself away from him. He grinned and took her carry-on bag from her.

"Where's the rest of your luggage?" he asked. She shrugged and motioned to a trolley that held

"Over there. Let's go home," she said. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Where are you staying? I just realised I can't stay with Cass. Tristan is there. Not you. This means I can't go there because I won't be with you. I can't believe that just clicked."

"Don't worry," Logan grinned. "I found us an apartment. It's a little loft in Chelsea. Very cozy."

"That means cramped," she rolled her eyes.

"Its small but I wouldn't say cramped. It's trendy. It needed a little work but I really think you'll like it," he shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise you," he retorted. "Are you surprised?"

"Very," she replied. She pulled him in for another kiss. "Happy too."

-

"Okay, so tell me everything," Rory said, leaning forward and tapping Cass's knee. She then moved back and pulled her legs up under herself. They were in the back-seat of the limousine Logan had called. He knew they would be much more comfortable with someone else driving and if Cass hadn't of been there, he knew what else they would be. However, as it was, Cass was with them and he was happy to share Rory for the time being, only if she didn't move from her place on the seat squished next to him. His hands were all over her. On her legs, on her face, in her hair. She let him touch her and never once complained but she was content to simply lean against him, her hand briefly touching his knee every time she made a point.

"What's to tell?" Cass asked, waggling her eyebrows. "You want the dirty dirt?"

It never ceased to amaze Logan just how brash, how British and how much of a broad Clarissa was. He knew without looking that Rory was wrinkling her nose. Soon enough he felt her silky hair brush against his chest as she shook her head.

"Just the clean dirt, please. I already know the dirty dirt myself. Intimately," she said if off-handedly. Logan felt her pause and felt a sharp intake of breath. She quickly turned her head to him and offered him a peck. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay, Ace," he shrugged. "Water under the bridge."

"Anyway, go on," Rory prodded Cass. "When did it happen? How? Was there anything between you when he and I were together or was it all after?"

"I don't know that there was anything there before. If there was, we didn't know it and we didn't act on it," she said almost pointedly. Rory narrowed her eyes. That's how it was going to be. Cass was thrilled that Tristan and Rory had broken up but she was going to take his side in it, even though she had been Rory and Logan's friend first. "Anyway, he stayed at Laurie's for a few days and then I met him out at Orange and I invited him to come stay with me for awhile which he did. I'd had a bad day at work and I came home to find him cooking dinner and I basically collapsed at the dining table and started bawling. He came over and hugged me and I turned to him and I kissed him and that was it. We went on from there."

"Wow," Rory breathed. "He likes to rescue."

"He does," Logan said. "But he can cook. That, in a guy, is a winner. Especially if he's with the likes of you two."

"I can cook," Clarissa disagreed.

"So can I," Rory replied. Logan started laughing and Rory scooted away from him indignantly.

"I take it back," he said, between laughs. "Come back."

"Not until you admit that I can cook," she said, shaking her head.

"You can cook," he said. But his face broke into another smile. "You can cook nothing. Neither of you can."

"We'll just have to prove it to you," Cass said. She nodded and glanced at Rory. "We'll have a dinner party. The four of us and you and I will cook."

"Maybe," Rory said, smiling bravely. Logan could barely cover his dismay and distaste at the idea. Clarissa caught his eye and started laughing.

"I don't know," he muttered. "Maybe not."

"Maybe not," she agreed. "But it was an idea."

"I'm not saying never," Logan interjected. "I'm just saying, give it time."

"Hey, Cass," Rory said, breaking the comfortable silence that the three had drifted into.

"Yeah," she answered, sounding a little tired. It was midnight after all.

"I'm happy for you," she said. "For you and Tristan. I bet you'll make a great couple."

"I really like him," Cass whispered. "But I'm scared he'll never love me as much as he loves you."

"Oh, Cass," Rory sighed. She caught Clarissa's eye and held it. "I promise that one day he will. One day he will love you more."

-

"Wow," Rory breathed. She looked around the tastefully decorated lounge of their loft and smiled. "It's beautiful. I love it."

"I knew you would," Logan grinned. He motioned towards a door that separated the living room from another room. "The kitchen is through there. Let's go get you something to eat."

"I ate on the plane," she said. "I'd rather just go to bed."

"Well, if you insist," Logan grinned. He pointed up a set of stairs hidden discreetly behind a bookcase. He grabbed her hand and they made their way up to the bedroom. Quickly, they changed and Rory fell onto the queen sized bed.

"Wow. This is a nice bed," she murmured.

"All the stuff from the old apartment is in storage. I thought you and Tristan could decide what to do with it when you got back which is now but there's no pressure. I got a good deal from the guy. I gave him a discount on his ads in the paper," he shrugged.

"Hey, I don't really want to talk about Tristan right now," Rory said. She rolled onto her stomach and moved so her head was resting on his face. She opened her mouth and it was snapped shut when his chest rose and fell. She moved upwards and kissed him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he replied. He kissed her eyelids shut and blew on her face. She giggled and buried her head into his chest, feeling his mouth in her hair. She yawned and he laughed. "Tired?"

"Mmm," she murmured.

"Too tired to talk?" he asked.

"Yes but I'm not too tired to listen," she whispered. She felt his arms enclose around her and he pulled her tighter.

"I love you so much, Ace," he whispered.

"Love you too," she said. He held her close and she relaxed into him completely. In minutes she was asleep and Logan looked down at her sleeping peaceful face.

He felt complete when she was here and they were together. He never wanted to sleep with anyone else again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** Yes, I am winding up another story. I didn't really know where else to go with this story. I'm kind of proud of this chapter. I just for some reason really like it. I hope you like it too. You guys are the best reviewers. I've said it before and I'll say it again. Thank you so much for your unqualified support and your willingness to leave me a nice review even if my work has been crap. You guys rock!! Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway. I do not own the song Rory is singing either. That would be Youssou N'Dour and Neneh Cherry's 'Seven Seconds' and I use it only because it is stuck in my head.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty

* * *

**

"It's only for a year, Ace," he argued.

"No. Logan, it's never only for a year," she argued back. "If we go back there, they'll latch onto us and they will never let us go. Besides, I can't leave the paper! Keith is not at all equipped or qualified enough to take over the paper. No way. He will run it into the ground."

"So we'll go over his head and give the position to someone else," Logan tried.

"Give the position to someone else!" she gasped. She shook her head vehemently. "No, Logan. Keith is the deputy editor. He's my second in-charge. No one else but Keith can do the job. You don't make someone the deputy editor only to say 'I've decided to give someone else the editor in-chiefs job while I'm gone.' It is just not done."

"But you just said he couldn't do the job," Logan reminded her.

"As well as me," she roared. "He can't do it as well as me. But hey, if you're happy to let your paper go to ruins, I'm happy to go back to the States with you for a year."

"You never call it home anymore," he noted.

"It isn't home anymore," she replied, softer. "Here is home. Home is here. Cass is here and the paper and Tristan and you are here."

"But I'll be there with you."

"I know," she said, not sounding at all convinced. "If I go home, my mother will not let me go again. She will not have me home for a year only to send me back here. And I can't leave here for a year."

"Fine. I'll go back and you stay here," he suggested. Rory shook her head and shook her finger as she spoke.

"Logan Huntzberger, I cannot live without you for a year," she said. "And you know it. That is a mean, mean, nasty trick you just played on me and I am very mad at you for doing it."

"So you'll come?" he asked.

"You know I will," she said, her face falling. He grinned and moved towards her but she stepped back. "I'm angry at you. Don't touch me."

"It's only a year, Ace," he reminded her.

"May as well be forever," she sighed.

-

"You never told me why you really don't to go," Clarissa said. She handed Rory a bottle of wine and watched as she poured the last remnants into her glass.

"Because," she sighed. She settled back into the plush white leather couch and took a sip of the yellow looking liquid. "Whoever called this white wine was nuts."

"Rory," was all Clarissa said. She rolled her eyes and leant back into the leather, crossing her legs. Clarissa was a striking figure, Rory thought. Beautiful, stunning, impressive. Sharon Stone in 'Basic Instinct.'

"I won't be here for your first wedding anniversary," she said finally.

"Honey, I don't know if anybody ever told you this but the thing about wedding anniversaries is they are normally celebrated just between the couple," Cass smirked. Rory recognized the smirk. It was Tristan's but was slowly becoming his wife's.

"I'm aware of that but who are you going to drag to Harrods' at the last minute because you have to buy him something, anything?" Rory asked.

"You don't want to leave because you want to take me anniversary present shopping? Please. If that's really why, we'll go shopping first thing tomorrow."

"That completely defeats the purpose. We're supposed to go last minute shopping," Rory groaned. She sighed and lowered her head into her hands, knowing she wasn't getting away without telling Cass the truth. She finally looked up and met Cass's eyes. "I'm going to miss it here. England is my home. London is where I belong. I don't belong in Stars Hollow anymore, don't belong in Hartford, New Haven or New York. I belong here. You are here and Tristan is here and my job is here and my house. I have friends and a life. I have a dry-cleaner, for goodness sakes. I'm on a first name basis with the proprietor of this restaurant and the café next door. I have everything I need."

"So, you'll get that there too," Cass replied. "Eventually."

"I'm scared that if we go home now, I will never come back here. I'm scared that they won't want me to leave or worse that I won't want to leave. I swore I would never live in the US again. And even more, I'm scared that Logan will leave me."

"You're scared that Logan will what?" Cass screeched. "Honey, you are insane. No, you are being totally stupid. An idiot. Logan is not going to leave you."

"He might get up to his old tricks," Rory agued. "I love him so much. I couldn't deal with that."

"Rory, Logan is completely taken with you. Enamoured. He will not hurt you, he will not leave you. I don't ever want to hear you say that again," Cass interrupted. "Anyway, you're being silly and over-reacting. It's only a year and you will come back. I'll be here waiting. I promise."

"I don't know."

"You're running out of plausible excuses not to go," Cass pointed out. "Ask yourself this. What is worth more? Logan or everything you'd be giving up here?"

"Logan, of course," Rory answered.

"I'm going to miss you," Clarissa said simply.

-

"I can't believe you convinced me to move back here," Rory sighed. She stood leaning against the balcony rail, staring out over a city full of lights and noise. Logan came and stood behind her, lacing his arms around her and pulling her back into him.

"Ace, you've never lived in Hartford before," he reminded her.

"I meant America," she said and he knew she was rolling her eyes. "I never thought I'd move back here."

"It's only temporary," he reminded her. "When the year is out and I've done my time in Hartford, we can go back."

"Home," she whispered. She turned to him and looked up at him. "Do you know why its home?"

"No. Why is it home?" Logan asked.

"Because I found you there," she replied.

"You're a loser," he grinned. "You knew me before London."

"You know what I mean," she said, playfully shoving him. He leant down and kissed her.

He knew exactly what she meant.

"I couldn't have left you behind," she whispered.

"I know that," he replied, kissing her again.

-

"Seven seconds away," Rory sang as she moved around the bedroom hanging clothes and re-ordering the perfumes, lotions and jewelry boxes that littered the top of her drawers. More of them were Logan's but being the supportive girlfriend she was, she didn't mention it. If he wants to look good and smell nice and waste his money on trinkets of silver, gold, platinum and diamond that was his fault. Besides, she did have a rather tidy collection of her own and the bathroom was littered with hair products and cosmetics used primarily by her. "Just as long as I stay, I'll be waiting."

"Why are you singing such a depressing song?" Logan groaned from the bed. "And why are you up so early? And why are you tidying? We have a maid."

"We have a maid who sucks. I'm singing that song because it is stuck in my head and it is not early. It's past ten o'clock," she told him. "And we have visitors coming today."

"Visitors?" he asked, attempting to sit up. He gave up and slumped back into the pillows, face down.

"You realise you might have an easier time getting up if you roll onto your back?" she asked.

"It's too early for your lip, missy," he shot-back.

"But not too early for you to retort," she said. She walked over to the bed, sat down and licked his cheek before kissing him. "And not too early for that."

"Never too early for that," he agreed. They kept kissing, getting deeper and deeper until Rory pulled away.

"My mum will be here any minute," she said, between kisses. "And my grandma."

"So?" he asked, breathily. Rory groaned and kept kissing him. It was futile to stop.

"They will both know what we've been doing," she replied.

"So?"

"Colin and Finn will know," she said. "And Steph, Paris, Lane. They will all know. Your parents will know. Do you really want that?"

"We're grown adults, Ace," he reminded her. "They know what we're doing. We live together."

"It's the last time we'll see them before we go back," she argued. She hadn't pulled away and he knew she was slowly caving. He kissed her and moved a hand down her back. She finally resisted and sighed. "Fine but don't look at me when everyone is giving us funny looks all morning."

He didn't look at her when everyone gave them funny looks but he did look at her and see her turning red every time she remembered just what they'd been doing when Lorelai and Luke had knocked on the front door.

-

"All packed in here," Rory said. She put her hands on her hips and walked around the room in a circle, surveying it just to make sure. She was sadder about going back to London than she had thought she would be. Sure, she was excited and she was thrilled but she would miss their little Hartford apartment and the constant visits from her mum, the constant supply of Luke's coffee, Luke's burger, Luke's cherry Danish and Luke's blueberry pie. She would miss Luke and Luke's food but she was glad to be going home. She missed London's rain and she even missed the way she fit in with her funny English accent but mostly she missed the way she saw Logan more at home. He didn't have as many responsibilities, as much of a role in London and it meant her time with him was almost unqualified.

Yes, she was sad about leaving America but she was so excited to go home to England. That was where she had found Logan again and that was where they belonged.

-

He watched her prance around the living room, making sure boxes were taped shut and had the proper labels on them. She was beautiful. He loved her and he would go on loving her and loving her, and loving her for the rest of his life and he was lucky because she would let him love her. She loved him back but that was irrelevant because he had her now, no matter what. They were bound together now and would never part. He knew it more than he knew anything.

Rory paused in her activities to bounce over to him and kiss him. She looped her arms around his neck and drew him down and gave him a hard, lingering kiss before pecking him and pushing him away. He reached down and pinched her bottom. She laughed and shook her head before going back to her task. Logan watched for another moment and smiled. Damn, he loved her.

Later, he stood in the empty bedroom, a photo frame in his hands. He knew the rest of their belongings were in taped boxes in the living room. Soon the movers would come and load them onto a crate which then would be loaded onto a plane and delivered to England where they would be met by another removal company and delivered to Logan and Rory's Chelsea loft. But for now he stood, mesmerized by the frame he held in his hands, the frame he was loathe to pack in case something happened to it. It was a photo that had bought him immense pleasure, immense pain but most of all, it bought him her.

It was a picture he thought he had seen before. A picture of two sixteen year-olds. One male, one female, one brown-eyed, one blue-eyed, both brown-haired. The female had an uncanny resemblance to… Ace.


	21. Chapter 21

**Gilmore Girls**

**Uncanny**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. Again, thanks for the reviews and support. You are all so good. The picture in the last chapter was Rory and Jess. It was the same picture that Logan saw when he realised he was moving in with Tristan and Rory. Happy reading! Evie. xx

**Summary:** The voice on the answering machine. The picture on the entertainment. Both are eerily, uncannily familiar. L/R/T in London.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Gilmore Girls in anyway.

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Logan, I have news," Rory said. She sat down in front of Logan and took his hand but then three seconds later she was pacing behind the couch, behind him. He was sitting patiently on the couch waiting and patiently anticipating. He could hear her sharp heels clicking on the floor and he smiled.

"What is it, Ace?" he asked. She could hear the smile in his face. "Come on. Out with it."

"I want to go home," she blurted. She stopped pacing and walked closer to the couch, flopping over it so her feet were still on the floor but her torso was bent over and her face was almost in the cushions. Logan hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, hadn't had time to process his thoughts before she was continuing and once again pacing the wooden floor behind him. "I'm sorry. I know I kicked up such a big stink about going home last year but now that we're back here, all I can think about is Stars Hollow and mum and Luke and Luke's. And I really want to be there for Grandma and for Lane with the baby on the way. Cass and Tristan are there and I feel bad for missing out on baby Meghan's life since I am her godmother and I just miss it. I miss the United States. I miss hearing American accents even though I barely have one myself now. I miss really, really bad coffee. I am sick of scones and I am dying for a doughnut or some of Luke's blueberry pie or some cherry Danish. It's not that I don't love it here, I do, and I understand that our entire life is here but I just really want to go home."

"But all that stuff you said about it not being your home anymore," he reminded her. "What about that?"

"I guess I was wrong," she said. She walked around and sat back on the couch next to him, instinctively curling her legs up under her. She yelped slightly when her heel nicked her bottom but she moved her leg and was comfortable again. "My mother lives there. My family is there. Stars Hollow is the place I grew up in. I can't just throw that away."

"But you already have, haven't you?" he asked.

"I can get it back," she shrugged. "I know I can. So what do you say?"

"I'd say we can swing it," he agreed. His face broke into a smile and he leaned over and kissed her. "I am dying to go back. I've just been waiting for you to say something."

"Really?" she asked. "That's great."

"I feel kind of lost without Colin and Finn," he retorted. "Not that you're not a great substitute but you know. They are my boys and I have known them longer."

"That hurts," she said, whacking him across the chest.

"Ow," he groaned, clutching his chest. "So does that."

"Well, good. You deserve it," she answered. She was still sitting, looking at him. She was jiggling and bouncing as if she might burst, as if she was someone with a secret that she just had to spill.

"Is there anything else you'd like to add?" he asked. She nodded. "What?"

"Well. It's kind of big news too," she said.

"Are you cooking up a baby Huntzberger in there?" he enquired, rubbing her stomach lovingly. She pushed his hands away gently and shook her head.

"What makes you think it'd be a baby Huntzberger anyway?"

"Ace! I am shocked. I am wounded. I am wounded and shocked and in disbelief," he cried dramatically.

"This is going to shock you even more," she said.

"For the second time this evening, I say, out with it, Ace," he prodded. She nodded and took in a deep breath before getting down on one knee. "Hang on a minute. I think we're doing this wrong."

"Just shut-up and listen to me," she said, holding up a hand in protest. "Logan, marry me. I love you and I know you love me. I cant imagine being with anybody else. I tried it and it didn't work. The only thing that works, the only thing that fits is you. So take me home and marry me and make an honest woman out of me."

"That's not exactly the most romantic thing you've ever said," he answered, rolling his eyes. She rolled hers back but then fixed her gaze on him, waiting, hopeful and praying.

"Logan?" she prodded.

"I think I need a bit more persuasion," he said. She couldn't read him. "A bit more sweet-talk."

"You are beautiful and you are great. You're strong and brave and you love me. You worship the ground I walk on and I worship everything surface you touch. I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody, more than I ever knew I could. I'm just not right without you. I want to wake up next to you for forever and a day," she continued. She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling, beaming. Light seemed to reflect from her because she knew he was going to say yes, he was just taking his sweet time. "Just get over the fact that you didn't ask me first and say yes. Please. I am begging you. Say yes. Say you'll marry me. You've committed to me before and you can do it now. I promise that this will last forever."

"I haven't said yes yet," he said. He smiled and reached out, wiping a happy tear from her face. "But I've said yes now. Of course I'll marry you, Ace. Nothing could stop me."

"Really?" she asked. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it. A thousand times yes," he said, stealing a line from 'Cold Mountain.' "I love you, Ace. You are my first love and they say you never get over your first love. And I don't just love you. I am in love with you. I am so in love with you. My favourite part of the day is when we go to sleep because I know that your face is the last and the first thing I am going to see everyday. I wait all day until work is over because I know you are going to be at home waiting for me with a kiss. I love being with you. Just you. I always needed people around me to feel not alone but I never feel lonely when I'm with you and I never get bored with you, no matter how long I spend with you or how many times you make me watch the same movie over and over. With you, I have a purpose. I'm not lazy, I don't get bored and I'm not alone anymore and until I met you, I was all those things and now I'm not and I want to hold onto that feeling forever."

"And I know I said that London was my home because it was where we found each other but I don't think we'll lose each other in America, do you?"

"I don't think we'll ever lose each other again," he said. "Never again."

"Hey," she said, leaning forward. "Come here, oh fiancé mine."

He came to her and he kissed her, softly at first and then a little bit harder. Sweetly then passionately, gentle then rough. She didn't care. It didn't matter. She would take him anyway, would kiss him any day, would love him everyday. And he her.

Because they fit. They came from the same mould. They were made for each other and become themselves because of the other.

"I guess we really found each other," Rory said, when they had loved each other and were lying, facing each other in their bed.

"I guess we did," Logan agreed.

And with that, he leant over and kissed her again.

Sealed their union with a kiss.

**-The End-**


End file.
